Time Ticks Slowly
by cyberbird7
Summary: My take on Inuyasha's parents, Izayoi and Inutashio, how they met and fell in love (R&R plz my 1st fic)
1. New day, new school

"Honey time to get up, new day, new school. Are you excited?" she asks opening my blinds to the dawning sun. I grumble and turn towards her. My mother so beautiful. Her black shiny hair cascading down her back. Her wide brown eyes shining from beneath her bangs. She sat on the edge of my bed and shook me gently. " Come on sweet heart rise and meet the day". "Well when you put it that way, alright" I mumble rising from my silky soft sheets. "So what is this school called again" I ask still half asleep. "Sayosai High, it's very good, I'm sure you'll fit right in" she responded smiling sweetly. I sighed in return. My mother left me to get changed. I pulled on a pair of light blue jeans and an orange pull over. I combed my long dark hair and pulled it into a dark ribbon. Girls my age don't usually wear ribbons, but I find them sophisticated. I grabbed my backpack, which contained nothing but a notebook and my schedule and headed downstairs for breakfast.

A large hand smashed down the snooze button and a groan erupted from the massive pile of sheet, knowing that it was back to school. Another year, it would be the same. It never changes. Eventually the body arose. A gruff voice called from behind the wooden door. "Inutashio, are you up"? "Yes, dad I am" Inutashio replied.

"Bye honey, have a good day, good luck at school" she called as I left. I walked to school the way I'd been practicing all summer. I've been here a month and I have no friends. I don't even know who my neighbors are. It's just like all the other times. I guess I'll just have to handle it until we move again. Izayoi looked behind her and saw her younger sister Azami running across the street to drop off her brother, Sutsuki, at elementary school, Azami soon caught up with her very slow moving sister. "Izayoi, why the long face" Azami asked grinning. Izayoi looked at her younger sister. Her sister was pure, free and naïve. Although Izayoi oddly admired her younger sister, her sister was vain to one thing, heartbreak. Her sister had never stood out in the rain sobbing for someone who had betrayed her love. Izayoi forced back her tears. "I'm fine Azami" Izayoi replied putting on a fake smile. Azami's soft brown eyes stared with concern.

Unlike her older sister Azami embraced her beauty. She wore clothes that flattered her body, without damaging her reputation. She lightened her face with blush and pretty eye shadow. Her sister used to be the same way, but she changed after the move. Their mother had said that Izayoi had been 'caught up in young love' and had given her strict orders not to mention Izayoi's ex-boyfriend. Azami silently decided not bring up the topic of the new selection of guys at their school. They arrived in silence. They found their way to the office and were instructed to stay there until class began.

Inutashio walked through the crowded hallways to his locker for the year. It was near the end of the school, near no classrooms. He put his lock on and stuffed his bag inside, only taking his binder with him. He wondered who would be beside his locker. He silently hoped that it wouldn't be the same jocks as last year.

Flashback

"Hey Takashi, what's your deal anyway. You some kinda loser, turning down an opportunity to be on the football team". "You too good for the team"? They punched his locker along with several other of his body parts. He severely tried to avoid going home. Not wanting to explain why he had so many bruises on his chest or why he had a broken nose. It's not as if he couldn't fight back, its that he wouldn't. The police had given him a break last time. He'd beaten and broken all five guys and was almost thrown in jail. He'd lost everything by protecting himself and his reputation. His reputation meant nothing to him now. He'd lost the trust and respect of his father which had hurt him the most. He'd always admired his father and now his father could hardly look at his only son, none the less look him in the eye with pride. It was Inutashio's silent punishment; it tore him to pieces. He fought no one now. He took the kids at schools beatings and taunts it didn't matter to him, nothing did. The bell rang and Inutashio trudged to homeroom.

"Name" the annoyed looking secretary, asked? "Takouyoi, Azami and Izayoi" I answered. "Alright since the student who's supposed to show you around hasn't arrived yet I guess I'll have to do it" she grumbled. "Follow me" she ordered. Azumi and I silently obeyed. "Alright, Azumi is it? Since you're a freshman you'll stay to the west of the school, I'll show you your locker and your responsible for getting a lock by tomorrow and if you don't your locker will be reassigned or bolted. She continued to walk towards the West Side of the building before stopping to glance at a sheet of paper. "1818, that should be easy to remember, here's your schedule now get to homeroom" she instructed handing her a slip of paper. Azumi took it and dashed down the hall. The secretary turned to me and said "Grade twelve huh, well your down the hall at the other end of the school. I only nodded as a response. We walked in silence. "3479, is your locker. You all right to go to homeroom, you look kinda sick" she observed. "I'm fine, thank you for showing my sister and I around" I bow before turning to go to room 431, my homeroom class. I only then realize that I have no idea where 431 is. I turn to ask the secretary, but she's already disappeared. I stand in the empty hallway looking lost. _'How did Azumi know where to go'_ Izayoi asked herself.

"Late Mr. Takashi, go get me a slip". "Hmpf" was the only response from Inutashio. He was returning from the office when he saw a girl about his age standing in the hallway. Her long dark hair tied in a ribbon cascading down her back. She seemed like she was in a daze. He walked up behind her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "You okay" he asked softly? He didn't really expect much of a response but she jumped away, turning and facing him "WHOA"! She smacked his hand away. "Why'd you do that?" she asked, clearly dumbfounded. Her eyes held fear and anger. "You were standing in the middle of the hall" Inutashio responded. "Are you okay" Inutashio asked? She regained her composure and replied "I-I'm fine". "You sure" he asked again. She nodded. He usually didn't concern himself with the well being of lost, confused, angry girls, but she seemed more afraid of someone tapping her than the actual presence of her. It wasn't as if he considered himself particularly frightening but other people seemed to think so.

Izayoi looked this boy up and down. For some reason she thought it was Makoto. "Makoto" the first time she'd actually said his name, she realized it was out loud when he gave her a look of confusion. "Who" he asked? "No one" Izayoi replied biting back her tears.

'_Why did this girl look like she was going to cry'? 'What did I do'?_ "I'm sorry for tapping you". "Huh"? "You look upset, so I'm apologizing" Inutashio replied. "Oh, no its- its not you, I'm sorry, umm do you know where room 431 is" she asked? "Yeah actually I'm heading there now" he responded partially pleased that she wasn't upset with him. He didn't enjoy girls crying. "Follow me" he suggested. She did. Inutashio and Izayoi walked through the door in silence and were greeted by more silence. Inutashio threw the slip at sensei and sensei stood up and stared Izayoi up and down. "Welcome" he said. Izayoi managed a slight smile. She handed him her papers and he quickly examined them before returning them to Izayoi. "Please Izayoi, take a seat". Izayoi nodded. Izayoi took the only seat available, in the back next to the strange silver haired boy with golden eyes and what seemed to be tattoos on his cheeks. Izayoi soon discovered that this class was world history, and although sensei found it terribly interesting, Izayoi struggled to keep her eyes open, she wasn't alone either, half of the students were asleep.

Izayoi didn't even pay attention or notice the other students in her class. Izayoi continued to drone on during all her classes until lunch, which she spent sleeping in the cafeteria. As the day continued Izayoi promised herself that tomorrow she would be attentive in class, and try to make friends. Yes, tomorrow would defiantly be better. Izayoi trudged home at the end of the day, not waiting for Azumi.

Inutashio got home and went back to sleep, not caring about the day's assignments. For some unknown reason he dreamt of the beautiful dark haired girl with the ribbon, Izayoi.


	2. Brotherly love and Rikyu

"Sleepy head get up"! Izayoi unwillingly opened her eyes to her little brother bouncing around her room. Poking his head in everything. Opening all her drawers. Izayoi opened her eyes right at the moment to catch Sutsuki pulling out her bright purple bra and frilly lace underwear; Izayoi shot out of bed. "SETSUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she screeched! "Eww Izayoi why are they so colorful"? "Who sees these" Setsuki asked raising her bra and underwear above her head to examine them. "AHHHH" Izayoi jumped out of her sheets and ran after the culprit. "Setsuki give those back right now" Izayoi yelled running through the house. Setsuki's reply was a fit of laughter. This only fueled Izayoi's anger but by the time she caught Setsuki and tackled him to the ground her anger turned into giggles. "You know Setsuki, if you wanted to borrow my underwear to look pretty, all you had to do was ask" Izayoi laughed. "Eww yucky, I don't wanna wear girly clothes" Setsuki replied clearly grossed out. He threw the underwear in the air and Izayoi caught them and ran back upstairs to change. Izayoi, again pulled her hair back with a dark ribbon, slid on her comfiest pair of dark navy jeans and the biggest, fluffiest, most covering sweater she could find, which turned out to be a deep forest green. "Izayoi, honey hurry downstairs" Izayoi's mom called. "Coming" she called grabbing her bag. "Mom, I know its kinda late notice but I need a lock for my locker in the next five minutes" Izayoi informed while walking down the families new oak staircase. Her mother appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a lock for her and her sister. "Thanks for the notice" her mom, said smirking sarcastically. "Thanks mom, I got to go, see you after school" Izayoi called heading for the door. "Hey what about breakfast" her mom called pouting. "Bye Mom" she called again.

Inutashio got up a little earlier today; he didn't like everyone staring at him when he came in late. His dad wasn't home when he went downstairs so Inutashio grabbed some toast for breakfast and went to school. (but not before brushing :P)

Entering the school he could tell something was going to happen the second he heard that voice. "Taisho, buddy, didn't see you yesterday. Where were you?" If he talked any louder, he was sure that his dad could hear him at work. Inutashio just stared ahead not making eye contact. "Buddy, where you going, come on, I thought we were chums", that annoying mocking tone teased. He smacked his hand on Inutashio's shoulder. Inutashio's body tensed up. The same person continued to press Inutashio with questions. "Answer me Taisho"! "Something caught your tongue, or did you swallow it just like your pride" he snickered. "I'm fine Rikyu, and yourself," Inutashio finally said, not really caring if Rikyu answered. "Oh me, I'm fine, I've got friends, a girlfriend, well a couple of those, I'm not a big loner" Rikyu replied. Inutashio had a long list of comebacks but remained silent. "You know Taisho your really starting to piss me off, what the hell happened to you, you used to be tough, not such a fucking wimp" Rikyu spat. Inutashio reached his locker. "Oh Taisho were not beside each other, what a shame, a whole locker away from you, can you handle that or should I move into the vacancy here" Rikyu taunted pointing to the empty locker between them. "Whatever you like Rikyu" Inutashio replied coolly. "You know what I'm gonna teach you not to be so mouthy" Rikyu threatened raising a fist. Inutashio didn't even blink. Rikyu wasn't very intimidating, he stood below Inutashio's chest but still if all possible Inutashio preferred not to get decked in the face, considering he didn't want to and couldn't fight back. Rikyu stepped forward and Inutashio pressed his back against his locker. Rikyu raised his fist higher to prepare, instead of a small fist smashing into his jaw; he saw a small hand, a girl's hand, cover Rikyu's making him unable to punch. "Hey" Rikyu called out. "Lemme go"! He tried to free himself from her grasp but she raised his hand, putting it behind his head in an uncomfortable and obviously painful position. "Oww that hurts, stop it" Rikyu whined. "Would you mind to step away from my locker," she asked calmly? That voice sounded, slightly familiar, but maybe not. Rikyu stepped away when he recognized the voice as female. Rikyu stepped more away, unblocking Inutashio's view and he recognized her immediately. The girl from his dream! Izayoi. Rikyu walked around Izayoi, eyeballing her up and down. Izayoi didn't notice, she hadn't broken eye contact with this beautiful sliver haired boy since she pried Rikyu off him. _'Was this locker beside this boy' she wondered? _After a few moments Izayoi spoke. "Umm, hi, I'm Izayoi Takouyoi" she smiled and stretched out her hand. Inutashio did the same, their hands meeting in a pleasant handshake. "Inutashio Takashi". They held onto each other's hands until Rikyu wrapped his arms tightly around Izayoi's waist. Rikyu began whispering in Izayoi's ear, and where any other girl would be thrilled Izayoi looked furious, but her voice remained calm. "Remove your arms….please". She added a please but it still came out like an order. "No" he said bluntly. Izayoi's normally pale face turned red with anger. "Release your grasp" she ordered. He continued whispering in Izayoi's ear, but she couldn't hear him. She was too busy squirming trying to get away. "Rikyu let her go" Inutashio's gruff voice ordered. Rikyu looked at Inutashio with amusement. "Aww, you got a thing for her or something" Rikyu asked raising an eyebrow? Inutashio grabbed Rikyu's wrists and yanked them off Izayoi. Izayoi took this opportunity to run behind Inutashio. Rikyu smacked Inutashio's hand off his wrist and looked at Izayoi. "Well baby I'll see you later" Rikyu winked and blew her a kiss before turning and walking away. Inutashio continued to stand protectively in front of Izayoi until she spoke out. "Thanks". He said nothing in reply.

Izayoi stood beside him placing her things in her locker. The first bell rang for homeroom and Inutashio slowly walked behind Izayoi following her to their homeroom. Izayoi plunked into her seat and blushed as Inutashio slid gracefully into his. Again Izayoi found it difficult to remain attentive, but managed to copy a few notes.

Inutashio followed Izayoi to class, not as if he had a choice anyway. They had first, second, lunch and sixth period together, not as if she'd noticed.

Inutashio got from homeroom to second period without any hassle. He slid into math class just before the bell rang and Izayoi came in later with a slip. Everyone stared at Izayoi as she walked across the class. Izayoi blushed and took a seat in the back of the room. She blushed even more when she saw Inutashio. '_What was happening to her'_ her head screamed?


	3. Sleeping in Class

Inutashio noticed her blushing but assumed it was because of the class staring. His mind began to ask questions, questions about Izayoi. He wondered if she was seeing anyone. She probably was, she was a beautiful girl there's no way she'd be single. '_Not like it mattered very much to him anyway'_ he thought trying to convince him. Her social life was none of his concern. He would cease these foolish daydreams immediately. Besides she would only play him for a fool, just like all the others.

"Izayoi, Izayoi" sensei called. Izayoi felt a strong arm gently shake her shoulder and whisper "Wake up". Izayoi awoke to Inutashio leaned towards her. She lifted her head_. 'Where was she'? _She must be dreaming Inutashio's here. "Miss Izayoi, would you mind answering the problem for us please" sensei Yoshiko asked? "Umm, the answer is, right the problem, well the answer would be, uhh—". "Five hundred eighty seven" the gruff voice in front of her answered. Inutashio wasn't sure why he'd answered for her, perhaps he felt bad for her. "Well thank you, Inutashio" sensei said sarcastically The rest period Izayoi managed to stay attentive, blushing every time her eyes fell on Inutashio, which was a lot. She kept asking herself what was happening to her?

Izayoi managed it through gym without any mishaps, she saw Inutashio at lunch and during science, but Izayoi made sure not to look at him. What she wanted couldn't happen.

Sorry very short chapter


	4. The Library and Realizations

"Izayoi are you alright," her mother asked? "Huh, what do you mean" Izayoi asked putting down the book she was reading. "Well we've been here three months and it seems you haven't made any friends or anything, what can I do to help, I don't like seeing you so unhappy" her mom asked? Her voice was full of compassion and concern. "Oh mom don't worry I have friends" I lied. I hated lying to my mom. My mom looked unconvinced but didn't press the matter. My mom came back a few minutes later and announced, "I'm going to the mall to drop Azumi and some friends off, would you like to come Izayoi"? My mom looked hopeful although she knew I hated shopping. "Actually mom if you could drop me off at the library that'd be great and then I can walk home when I'm done". She nodded and proceeded to the door while I ran upstairs to get my bag.

"Izayoi, lovely to see you again, another project I assume" asked the librarian looking up from her computer? Long strands of her auburn hair tinted with gray fell on her face. "No I'm here by choice" I replied. She nodded. A few hours later Izayoi noticed the time and leapt up. It was six o'clock! Her mom had dropped her off at two! Izayoi flew out of the library only to run into the only person no one wanted to see. (bwahahaha wouldn't it be mean if I left off here)

"Izayoi baby how are you, haven't seen you in a while, where's your bodyguard slash boyfriend"? "Or is that last part reserved for me" he snickered. He threw his arm over my shoulders. I squirmed and tried to get away. He put his other arm on my thigh. "LET GO" I yelled! He only held on tighter. "Stop being such an asshole" I yelled! "Oh I love your angry face" he whispered breathing on my face. His breath reeked heavily of alcohol. "Drinking so early, I kind of expected you to be a night person" I retorted. "Oh, ouch Izayoi, but I am a night person, if you know what I mean". I tried to slap his roaming hands, but he was too strong. "Lemme go" I yelled again. He forced his hand over my mouth and whispered "Shut up bitch, you don't really want me to hurt you, do you"? I tried to reach to hit him or do anything to get him off me. He grabbed my wrist and I swore it broke in two. "Izayoi I like feisty girls but enough is enough, how about a little kiss to melt that heart of yours". I leaned away but he forced my chin upwards and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I did the first thing I thought of, bite. I bit his tongue and he drew away. He pulled away and stuck out his tongue. I spat out his blood and went to run. He grabbed my arm and forced me to stay. He realized that I made him bleed and he smacked me across the face, forcing me to the ground.

Inutashio only wanted to go for a walk, a simple walk, but somehow it turned out to be so much more than that. He saw Izayoi first. She turned a corner and ran into Rikyu. He held he close, but Inutashio couldn't tell whether or not she wanted to be in his arms, _'but she must've'_ he thought when he saw them kissing. That was until he saw Izayoi go to run and Rikyu pull her back forcefully and slap her. That he couldn't stand, he knew that Izayoi needed help.

Rikyu grabbed Izayoi by her arm and pulled her up roughly. Izayoi tried to shrink down but she was only grabbed harder and pulled up again. "That's what you get bitch". Izayoi turned to him and spat in his face. Rikyu smiled although he was clearly irritated and angered. Izayoi smiled full of hate before seeing his hand rise to smack her again.

Rikyu raised his hand to slap her again. She deserved it the stupid bitch, but his hand was yanked back mid-way. It was yanked back so hard and so fast Rikyu didn't have time to yell or do anything before he was hit unconscious.

Izayoi covered her eyes to shield her face from Rikyu's angry hand. When it didn't come to meet her she opened her eyes to Inutashio kneeling beside her. Rikyu was a few feet away on the ground, breathing but not really moving. Izayoi took a moment to speak. "In-Inutashio" she whispered. His golden eyes peered into hers. Inutashio stood up and stretched out his hand to help her up. She took it and felt her eyes fill with tears. He gently pulled her up and she grabbed him and pulled him into a warm embrace before breaking down and crying in realization of what could've happened if he wasn't there. Izayoi didn't even notice how he stiffened when she held him, but he then immediately relaxed.

Inutashio didn't expect her to hug him, or to hug him for so long. He was surprised at himself, he usually pushed people away, or stiffened, but he allowed himself to relax and allow himself to comfort her. They stood there for a while, Inutashio's strong arms wrapped protectively around her, and Izayoi's face buried deep in his chest.

After Izayoi stopped trembling she allowed herself to enjoy how wonderful Inutashio smelled and how soft and gentle he was with her. It reminded her of how happy she was when she was in love. Should she let herself love again?

Inutashio realized the truth during that embrace. He'd fallen in love with Izayoi, but this couldn't happen he had responsibilities. He tried to let go of Izayoi, leave her there, he couldn't. He'd fallen hard and it had all been so easy to love her. He'd seen her everyday for the past two months. Her smile, her beauty, her personality (omg shock a guy saying this I know! lol) made it all so easy. He couldn't let go he didn't want to ever let go.

She wanted to love again, and she wanted Inutashio to let her be the one she was to love. She was so afraid. She didn't want him to break her heart. '_It's a risk I'm strong enough to take'_ she reassured herself mentally. "Fine I'll do it" she whispered. _'Opps I wasn't supposed to say that'!_

Inutashio snapped out of his daze when he heard Izayoi whispering. 'She'll do what' he wondered? Inutashio heard a groan. He looked to his left and Rikyu was starting to slowly move around. "Izayoi" he whispered. Izayoi could hear him perfectly because his lips were right by her ear. The warmth of his breath gave her goosebumps, but good feeling goosebumps. "Yes" she replied looking up at him. Inutashio hadn't moved his head so their mouths were millimeters apart. Inutashio was so tempted to kiss Izayoi, but he really didn't want to do so with Rikyu conscious. "We should go, I mean- I'll walk you home" he suggested. Izayoi nodded and turned to pick up her back.

'_Damn for a second I thought he was going to kiss me'_ Izayoi thought_. 'I wouldn't have minded if he did, I defiantly wouldn't have minded, I should've kissed him'. 'Oh but he's probably just messing with me'_ Izayoi thought, but she was still disappointed.

He almost kissed her, he should have. He could've sworn he saw a look of disappointment on Izayoi's face when he didn't but her was probably imagining it. Inutashio looked behind at Rikyu. "Should we leave him there," he asked really hoping Izayoi decided not to be sympathetic. "Yes" she said proudly lifting her chin and walking towards Rikyu. Inutashio watched in amusement. Izayoi kicked him in the leg and turned and walked back to Inutashio. "Lets go" she announced.

They walked a few blocks before Izayoi broke the silence. "I've seen you everyday at school and I don't know anything about you". "Is that a statement or a question" Inutashio asked? "Both, but seriously tell me about yourself". "There's nothing to know" Inutashio replied. "Nothing to know, or something you don't want me to find out". "Both". Izayoi frowned this wasn't going how she planned.


	5. Being Open and More

Inutashio didn't like seeing girls frown, especially Izayoi. She was being so nice to him and he was being, well, a prick. "I wasn't born here, my father and I moved here when my mom died, the beginning of high school. I-I get smart-ass remarks from people like Rikyu because of something I did in the middle of tenth grade. I screwed up a lot of my life two years age. A LOT". He expected Izayoi to ask him what he did, or ask him to get into more details. She didn't she only gave him a slight smile.

Izayoi was so pleased he'd told her something, even if it was just basic stuff. That was the most he'd ever talked to her. She felt as if she could trust him entirely. Without even thinking she told him about her past.

Izayoi told Inutashio about where she was born. How long and how many times she'd moved. She talked on and on about random things. Izayoi stopped suddenly. "Sorry I must be talking your ear off" she said looking down blushing. "Talking my ear off, no I enjoy someone to talk to," Inutashio said grinning slightly. "Still I must be very annoying". "Trust me I know annoying and your far from being annoying" Inutashio reassured her. "Thanks" Izayoi said sincerely. "Your welcome, umm, can I ask you a question," Inutashio asked? "Sure" Izayoi beamed in happiness that he was warming up to her and feeling comfortable enough to ask her questions. "When we first met you called me Makoto, who's Makoto" Inutashio asked? The second the name was out of his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said it. Izayoi froze. She stopped walking and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. "Makoto" she whispered. Inutashio turned towards her. Her face was completely drained of all colour. "I'm sorry, never mind, forget I said anything" Inutashio said. Izayoi still didn't move. "Izayoi look at me please, I'm sorry," he said looking into her eyes. _'Did, did he care about her feelings'? 'He did'!_ The corners of Izayoi's mouth turned upwards. "Izayoi, I'm so sorry please forgive me" Inutashio pleaded. Izayoi looked up at him and touched his face gently. Her cool fingers running along the markings on his cheeks. "What are they" Izayoi asked softly? "What these" Inutashio's hand reached up to his face touching the marks? "Yeah". "Oh, they're like a birthmark I guess, all the guys in my family have them". Izayoi ran her fingers over his hand. '_Makoto, he's not going to bother me anymore, he's a part of the past'. _"Makoto is my ex-boyfriend, he asked me to sleep with him and when I told him I wasn't ready, he said that he'd respect my wishes and wait for me". Inutashio's eyes filled with interest and wonder as Izayoi continued. "He was the first boy that I'd ever really given my heart to, the night that I thought I was ready, I found him and a fellow classmate of mine making out. I was heartbroken but assumed that it hadn't gone any farther than that. I was wrong. He'd been sleeping with everyone, and he told me that he said that he'd loved me just to get to third base with me" Izayoi finished. For a while none of them spoke. "I guess it was kind of dumb for me to-". Inutashio interrupted Izayoi. "Look don't think it was something you did, that guy Makoto sounds like a general asshole, you shouldn't let your past feelings for him disrupt your feelings of the present". Izayoi just stared into Inutashio's eyes. "Your right, I shouldn't" Izayoi said smirking. She leaned forward tilting her head upwards placing a gentle kiss on Inutashio's lips. She felt him slightly jerk back, but not enough to disrupt the kiss. He leaned forward deepening the kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her and she placed her hands on the back of his neck.

Inutashio wrapped his arms around Izayoi; it felt so right, kissing her. He became so involved in the kiss he didn't notice his hands wandering all over her body, obviously Izayoi didn't mind too much because her hands began to run along his back, making their way to his chest. Inutashio pulled Izayoi to the nearest fence and kissed her repeatedly. He felt her press against him and they finally pulled apart after a long kiss for air. They didn't completely remove their hands from each other, but made sure their faces stayed far enough apart so they didn't fall into another making out frenzy, which in Inutashio's opinion wouldn't have been such a bad thing. Izayoi looked at Inutashio and smiled. Inutashio blushed for the first time in a long time. "So I take it you like me then" Izayoi said bursting into another wide smile. "Maybe just a bit" Inutashio replied breaking their gaze. "Oh well if its just a little bit maybe I can just make it home on my own" Izayoi joked beginning to walk away slowly. Inutashio reached out and pulled her back, she spun around and Inutashio pulled her into another deep kiss. Eventually they pulled apart grinning. Inutashio still held onto her.

'_Finally, that was nice. Oh my god I completely forgot about going home'_ Izayoi head reminded her. "I have to go" Izayoi said breaking away from Inutashio's strong arms. "Why so soon" he asked? "I was supposed to be home hours ago" she called turning to run. "Tomorrow Sunday, what are you doing?" he asked stepping away from the fence? "I dunno, meet me here at twelve, okay bye" Izayoi fully turned around and ran home.

'_She doesn't really seem the type to kiss and run'_ Inutashio thought. He smiled as he ran his fingers over his mouth. Inutashio watched Izayoi run until she turned a corner and he couldn't see her anymore. So he turned and walked home, still smiling.

"Mom, mom I am so sorry for being late I—". Izayoi's mom turned from a corner and surprisingly had a grin on her face. "Honey your late, but I'm not really that angry". "Huh"? Izayoi expected a lecture or something, anything. "I was driving Azumi home and I saw you and that silver haired boy". Izayoi flushed. _'OH MY GOD, please don't tell me mom saw'_ Izayoi's head wished. "I saw that lovely gentleman walking you home" her mom beamed. "Right he was walking me home" Izayoi smiled weakly. "He looks pretty handsome Izayoi, just try and update your dear mom, you could have told me that you were seeing somebody again, instead of making up excuses for going to the library". Izayoi blushed and decided not to tell her mom about what actually happened at the library or at the fence. "So is he a nice boy" my mom asked? "Yes very nice, umm do you think that we could hang out tomorrow" I ask? "Sure" her mom replied happily! "As long as I get a chance to meet him before the end of the week". "O-okay" Izayoi, said. "So you want some dinner," her mom asked? "S-sure" Izayoi answered getting over the shock that, that was all her mom had to stay about her being gone for half the day. Izayoi looked at the clock, it was seven thirty. Had she really been with Inutashio and hour and a half? It didn't seem like very long, but it was the most time she'd spent with him so far. That was the key word so far. Izayoi smiled remembering their plans to meet tomorrow. 'He would come wouldn't he' Izayoi wondered? He'd better. She still smiled.

'_Finally my baby has gotten over that waste of life Makoto'_ Izayoi's mom thought. '_He was a nice boy but far too touchy, and he flirted with everything. This white haired boy would be a nice change'_ she thought smiling.


	6. Meeting and a Fight

Inutashio walked through his front door smiling. "Dad, dad are you home"? "In the kitchen Inutashio" a deep voice replied from the kitchen. Inutashio walked towards the kitchen. "Where were you?" his dad asked? Inutashio decided to be honest. "I went out for a walk and I ran into someone who needed help, a girl who needed help". "And" his dad asked requesting more details. "She was having some trouble with Rikyu, Rikyu hit her so I hit Rikyu". His dad furrowed his brow. "And this girl, what happened to her" he asked? "Well, I, uh offered to walk her home, and yeah I did" Inutashio replied blushing. Inutashio's father noticed the blush and rolled his eyes. "Just don't let it happen again, you already have one child (dun dun dun). "I know that" Inutashio replied defensively. "Are you going to tell this girl?" his dad asked? "I'm honestly not sure, I just met her, but if it comes to that I'll tell her in a heartbeat, and her name is Izayoi". "Alright, just make sure that you're the one to tell her, she doesn't need to be told by someone else, otherwise she'll feel like she cant trust you". Inutashio raised his eyebrows at his dad's last comment. "Something I picked up from your mother" his dad informed. "Oh". "Well anyway I have to go away for work for the next two weeks, and I know there wont be any trouble so I wont bother telling you the punishments if you do, do anything your not supposed to do, understand"? "Yes sir" Inutashio replied respectfully. "When are you leaving?" he asked. "Tomorrow morning, nine am, my plane leaves at ten" his dad responded. Inutashio nodded. "Want something to eat" his dad offered? "Alright".

Izayoi went to sleep that night and dreamed of Inutashio, which was surprising because she never even once dreamed of Makoto. She awoke in the morning to find a note taped to her lamp.

_Dear Izayoi, your grandmother called last night at around midnight, your grandfathers had a stroke. Azumi, Setsuki and myself are going to drive to Hakodate this morning and we are going to spend a few days at your grandparent's house. We should be back on Thursday, please pick up Azumi and Setsuki's homework. Please don't do anything I wouldn't approve of. I left you home cause the person to install the computer is coming on Monday, if you don't feel comfortable being alone while he's there call over your boyfriend, but ONLY when the computer guys there. Alright bye honey _

_Love Mom xoxox_

'Alone, by myself, for five days, is that a good thing or a bad thing' Izayoi wondered. She looked at her clock and it was 11:30. She was supposed to go and see Inutashio in thirty minutes. She decided to get up and get dressed. She went to her window and looked outside. It was October, but not too cold out, she could probably get away with just a sweater. A black and red hoodie and a pair of tight fitting black pants. She pulled her hair back as usual and went to go brush her teeth.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_'What was that annoying noise'_ Inutashio thought. It couldn't be his alarm clock. It was Sunday. Inutashio looked from underneath his massive pile of sheets. He looked at the bright red numbers on his annoying clock, he pressed snooze. It was only 11:50, almost 12:00. Wait! 12:00? What was he supposed to do at 12:00, his dad left three hours ago so nothing with him….IZAYOI! Inutashio jumped out of bed and ran around his room looking for something to wear. (haha wouldn't that be funny to see) _'How could he have forgotten, he knew he'd set his alarm for a reason' _he thought. '_I hope Izayoi will wait for me'. _

'Where is he' Izayoi wondered. He asks he to meet her somewhere and then he doesn't show up. Izayoi looked at her watch and frowned. 11:55. '_Well he's got another fifteen minutes and then I'm gone'_ she thought. Izayoi watched the minutes count down as her frown increased. She turned to walk at 12:10_. 'I guess I'll just go back home and watch TV'_ she thought glumly. "IZAYOI"! "Huh"? 'Was someone calling her'? "Izayoi"! She heard it again. She turned around to see Inutashio running towards her. She felt really angry, he was late, and she wasn't late. Aww but he ran and he—STILL he's late, he's gonna… Inutashio interrupted Izayoi's thoughts. She looked at him and listened to him jabber on about how he was sorry that he was late, and how he slept in. He went on apologizing for another few moments, '_he's sweating, he looks really cute'_ Izayoi thought. "Izayoi do you forgive me" Inutashio asked? _'Huh? He's asking me for something'? _Izayoi silently decided that she didn't mind so much that he was late, as long as he stopped talking and kissed her. When he didn't take the hint Izayoi leaned upwards and kissed him. _'He feels really warm, he must've been running really fast' _Izayoi thought. Inutashio who was interrupted mid-sentence had no problem stopping apologizing to kiss Izayoi. She broke away after a few minutes. "Good morning, where do you wanna go" she asked? "Can we go somewhere to get something to eat, I'm kinda hungry" Inutashio replied. She nodded. "So your, not mad" Inutashio asked as they began to walk to the nearest food mart? "No, why would I be, you were only ten minutes late and besides you look cute when you sweat" Izayoi replied blushing slightly.

Inutashio didn't notice her blushing because he was also slightly blushing. No one had ever said he looked cute, doing anything. "So what time did you get up" he asked? "About forty minutes ago" she replied. "Oh, well I just-". Izayoi cut him off, "You slept in". "Yeah". "So where do you live anyway" she asked? "Not very far, maybe five blocks away" he replied, pointing behind him. Izayoi nodded. "You"?

"I live up the street" Izayoi replied smirking. "You know what, my mom didn't leave me any money, I'm broke, lets go to my house I'll make us something" she announced not waiting for any type of response.

"Umm. Well are you sure"? "Of course I'm sure, C'mon" she said taking his hand and crossing the street.

Inutashio felt his cheeks get hot. '_Was he flustered over Izayoi holding his hand'_? _'I mean it was his hand, no big deal, right?'_ They walked up the street and she continued to hold onto his hand.

They made it to Izayoi's house in a slightly awkward silence. "Are you sure your mom wont mind" he asked? "Uhh.. She's not - here -now" Izayoi replied, unsure if she should announce that no parents would be home. They made their way into the kitchen and Inutashio immediately noticed that her house was nothing like his. His was cold and dark, and dreary as if no life was contained in the small house. Izayoi's was warm, and cheery, and most certainly inviting. "Sit down" Izayoi offered pointing to a stool on the other side of the counter. He nodded and took a seat. His eyes wandered around the room to a computer, which had a note, taped to it. Curiosity overcame him and his eyes scanned over the sheet. It read about a sick grandfather and …a boyfriend? Was that supposed to be him or was she cheating on him already? Or wait did she only kiss him because she felt bad for him, or because she felt like she owed him for helping her? Inutashio skin boiled with different emotions. He looked up to Izayoi; she was busily getting out food and putting it on the counter. "So what do you -". "Hey what's wrong"? He said nothing, only with a scowl on his face got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going? Inutashio, Inutashio?" Inutashio slid on his shoes and walked out the door. "Inutashio, wait, where are you going"? "Talk to me please". "What's wrong" she pleaded?

He abruptly turned to face her. "You figured I wouldn't find out"! "I'm not an idiot you know, especially when it's advertised on your computer" he yelled!

"What is?" she asked quietly. She felt like a small child being scolded, but unaware of what she'd done wrong or how she was supposed to fix it.

"Don't play dumb, how many guys have you played this little shy, innocent girl, stunt on"?

"What are you talking about Inutashio"? She was so confused and now at the brink of tears.

"The note, the note your mom or whoever, publicizing that your boyfriend could come over, so how many guys exactly Izayoi have you made out with and then dumped whenever you felt like you'd had enough"!

Izayoi's face was full of shock and a deep look of hurt. "Inutashio". He looked up to her tear stained face. "Inutashio, my, MY MOM THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND AND I'VE NEVER MADE OUT WITH ANYONE BUT YOU, YOU JERK"! Izayoi turned and ran in her sock feet back into her house, tears streaming down her face. She pressed against the door, reached up and locked it. _'How could he think that I'm cheating on him, it hasn't even been a day since I kissed him'._

Inutashio stood there dumbfounded. The note was about him? '_Oh great, and he'd just been a total asshole to Izayoi'. _He didn't want to leave with her crying so he walked up to the door and turned the knob. It was locked and he heard faint crying from behind the door. "Izayoi, Izayoi please open the door, I'm so sorry, I didn't , I didn't know it was about me".

"If you asked me, I you'd only asked I would've told you the truth, I'll never lie to you Inutashio, never remember that okay".

"Okay, now can you please open up".

"I- cant".

"Huh? Why not? Please Izayoi I'm so sorry".

She got up and put her hand on the lock and leaned her head against the door.

"Please Izayoi I don't like talking to a door" he pleaded.

She slowly turned the knob and Inutashio heard the click signaling that she unlocked the door. Inutashio opened the door slightly. Izayoi looked down and Inutashio reached out and pulled her into hug. She pressed her face into his shirt and heard him mumble "I'm sorry", into her hair.

"I forgive you" she muffled into his shirt. Inutashio stepped back. "Izayoi I know its kinda soon but..I.. umm.. well..


	7. You what!

'_Oh no he's not going to say those words, not the those three words she'd heard from Makoto'. 'Please, please don't say lets have sex, if he says that I'll slap him, he's better than Makoto please'_ she thought.

"Izayoi, I'm in love with you". Izayoi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

'_Aww crap she's shocked, shock is a bad thing'_ Inutashio thought.

"Your in love, with me, really, I mean your not kidding"?

"No, of course not". He looked down sadly figuring that was her way of handing back his heart, rejecting him.

"Wow".

"Huh"?

"I said wow, cause I'm in love with you too".

Now it was Inutashio's turn, "What, you are"? He looked up and saw her blushing shyly. He grinned back and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"C'mon lets go eat now" she suggested. Inutashio nodded still in a daze. They walked back into the kitchen, Izayoi's fingers laced around his.

A few minutes later when the blush on Inutashio's cheeks faded he got up the nerve to ask her, "So your first kiss was with me".

"Is that a statement or a question" Izayoi mocked.

"Both" he snickered.

Izayoi sighed loudly, "Perhaps".

"Perhaps" he repeated".

"Are you a parrot" she questioned?

"Are you a parrot" he said continuing to taunt her.

She threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up"!

"Answer the question".

"Define kiss".

"What do you mean" Inutashio pondered?

"Well if your definition of kiss, is a quick peck on the lips then yes, I've been kissed". Inutashio raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Or if to you a kiss is long, passionate, steamy and involves wandering hands, then yes, you were my first kiss". Izayoi noticed a small smile creep up on Inutashio's lips.

"Well, was it what you expected" he asked leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"I dunno, maybe, well no, not really".

'What"! Inutashio said putting all four legs back on the floor, and his palms on the counter.

"Oh what's wrong with you now, just because I said that it wasn't what I expected, doesn't mean it was bad, it means that it was better than I expected".

"Oh".

"Boy you need a boost in the self confidence department, but then again, maybe that's what makes you so appealing" she said brushing her hand against his cheek.

"What that I have no self esteem" he mumbled back.

"No, that you're shy, not cocky, besides what don't you have that makes you have low self confidence"? She tilted his chin upwards, her soft brown eyes peering into his golden ones. "Nothing, because now I have you". Izayoi felt her cheeks flush and she looked down. He stretched out his arm and cupped her face in his hand. He smiled. He loved the softness of her skin. Everything about her, he absolutely loved.

The day went by without any further confusion. They watched a movie and then Inutashio decided that he'd better go home. Izayoi nodded, she'd spent six hours with him and it only seemed to be a matter of minutes. She walked with Inutashio to the end of her driveway.

"What should we do about tomorrow?" Inutashio asked

"Tomorrow"?

"Yeah, its Monday, I'm sure you don't want people to know that you and me are, well in a relationship, I understand if your embarrassed, so you know I –" he was silenced by Izayoi's fingers on his lips. She had a hurt look on her face.

"Do we really have to go through this again? I love you; I'm not embarrassed to be with you. Why would I be? Unless of course your embarrassed to be seen with me".

"No- no, I just thought-"

"Well don't think, just act". She leaned up and placed and gentle kiss on his mouth. He wrapped his arms lightly around her waist; she ran a finger along the base of his neck.

They pulled away from each other after a few moments. Inutashio stroked her face with his hand. "Goodnight" Izayoi said softly turning to walk into her house.

He watched her walk into the house and close the door. He stood there until he realized how much of a stalker it must've made him look like. He slowly walked home, only to be greeted by emptiness. '_That's right, dads gone'_ he thought before slumping into the couch.

Izayoi nearly melted into the door. There was no way she was on earth right now. '_Gravity must've stopped for me cause I'm floating on a cloud'_ she thought. Every time she kissed him she felt so excited, the adrenaline she got off a goodnight kiss was too much.

She probably leaned against the door for a good twenty minutes before dragging herself upstairs to get showered. Inutashio loved her, he admitted it. He loved her, she loved him. After the failed attempt to do her homework, Izayoi fell asleep.

Inutashio, not bothering to move from the couch to his bed, fell asleep watching television. Although TV couldn't even slightly dull the ache he had for Izayoi to be crawled up beside him, his arm wrapped around her.


	8. Monday Morning and After

'_Takashi, Takashi, where is it?_ Izayoi thought while flipping through the massive phone book. After a few unsuccessful minutes, she gave up and went back upstairs to get changed.

'_Sleep, sleep is good'_ (Inutashio still sleeping)

'_Where is he? Why isn't he here? Is he sick? What the hell! Why didn't he show up at school today'?_ Izayoi wondered while walking out of her brothers' school from picking up his homework.

'_SHIIIITTTTT! Why did I sleep in so late, oh my god this majorly sucks! Crap, that's the bell, schools over, meaning I ran here for nothing, may as well go back home'_ Inutashio thought standing in front of the empty high school.

'_Inutashio, what is he doing standing in front of the school, doesn't he know its over'? 'Wait, where's he going'? _"Inutashio wait"! She called after the boy speeding down the street. '_What an idiot, I guess I'll follow him, but there's no way I can catch up with him, he way too fast'. _

'_Home, home, must get home, need more sleep'. _

Izayoi followed him running for a bit until she slowed down and watched him disappear into one of the houses down the street. '_Finally, I thought he would never stop'._ She took a minute to fix her hair before walking to the front door. She knocked on the door, but that wasn't enough to wake Inutashio, who'd made his way upstairs and passed out on his bed. _'Great, just great, I run all the way here and he ignores me'! 'What an oaf, I'm not leaving until I get an explanation of why he wasn't in school today'. _She didn't see a car in the driveway so she presumed no one else was home. _'I guess the back windows would be easier to get into then trying to climb up to the top windows'. _Izayoi walked around to the side of the house and through the back gate. '_Yay lucky me, a back door, hopefully they're like me and always forget to lock it'_. She slightly tugged at the door and when she didn't feel any resistance she slid it all the way open.

'_Whoa, talk about eerie, haven't these people ever heard of colour'_? Izayoi thought while walking through different rooms. _'Where is he anyway_'? She continued to search through the base of the house. '_Why do I feel like a robber'_? Izayoi made her way to the stairs and immediately walked towards an open door, and there, under a mountain of sheets, Inutashio. _'What a dope, probably sleeps all day only to come home and sleep'._ She thought while looking down at him. _'He looks like a grizzly bear in hibernation, and in the middle of spring, could've picked a better time'. _She knelt down beside him.

Inutashio felt someone watching him. "What is it Sesshoumaru" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Sesshoumaru, who's Sesshoumaru" questioned a chirpy female voice. This caused Inutashio to look up. "Izayoi" he said looking up at her.

"That's me, the one and only". "Who's Sesshoumaru and why are you sleeping"?

"Sleep is good" Inutashio mumbled putting his head underneath the pillow. Izayoi walked around Inutashio's bed and opened the blinds. "Finally some light in this dark and dreary room".

"Ahh my eyes, too bright" Inutashio moaned pulling the blankets over his head.

"Oh come on, its not that bright" she stated putting her hands on her hips. When she received no response she leaped on top of the mountain of sheets.

"Oomph"! Izayoi erupted into a mass of giggles.

"What's so funny" he muffled into the pillow"? Izayoi continued to laugh as Inutashio rolled onto his back. She stopped laughing when she realized how close their faces were.

Inutashio's eyes were still closed so he didn't notice the blush creeping up on Izayoi's face. "Umm sorry I must be heavy, I'll get off you" Izayoi said motioning to get up. Instead of letting her, Inutashio wrapped his arms around her waist. "Huh"? Was Izayoi's response.

"Oh sorry does that bother you," he asked loosening his embrace.

"No, no its fine" she replied, certain that her face was now beet red.

"Oh, okay" he said putting his arms back. Izayoi laid her head down on top of the covers for a few moments before accidentally falling asleep.

"Izayoi, Izayoi, come on Izayoi" a voice whispered in her ear. The warmth of the breath tickled her ear. _'Where am I'_ she thought. Big dark sheets, strong arms wrapped around me. _'Why is my pillow breathing'_? "Izayoi come on you have to get up". She felt a hand cup her face gently and her eyes fluttered open, greeted by Inutashio's golden ones.

"Inutashio, where am I, what happened" she muttered?

He stroked her face gently, "C'mon you've gotta get up".

"How long have I been lying here, and how'd I get under the covers"?

She saw a pink hue form on Inutashio's face. "I umm well, I put the covers on you after you fell asleep and now it's six o'clock".

"Oh" she yawned and stretched lazily.

"Don't you think your moms gonna be worried that you didn't come home after school"?

Izayoi yawned again, "Gone, hungry, feed me please" she replied lazily.

"Your hungry, oh okay, why didn't you say so sooner" Inutashio replied going to sit up.

"Nooo don't leave me" she whined childishly clutching to his T-shirt.

"Don't you want food" he asked already knowing the reply.

"Hmm, well come back soon" she said letting go of his shirt.

Izayoi moved onto the spot where Inutashio lay, taking up more space and laying her head on the pillow. '_This is so warm, so nice'._ A couple of minutes later Izayoi's warm and fuzzy thoughts were intruded by the shrill of a kettle. Izayoi buried her head under the pillow to dull the noise.

"Hey come on, sit up".

She silently obeyed and moved over to make room. He handed her a cup and a pair of chopsticks. "Sorry, its basically the only eatable thing in my house".

"No its great, I love cup noodles" she replied happily.

Izayoi sat up and took off the lid to the cup. "Izayoi, its not that I mind, cause I don't, but how'd you get in" Inutashio asked breaking his chopsticks.

"Oh that" she said with a chuckle, "Your sliding door was open, so I just came in". "Cause someone doesn't answer the door" she said giving an accusing stare his way.

"Who, me? No never" he replied with a smirk then wrapping his arm securely around her waist and Izayoi leaned back into his chest.

"Anyway, don't your parents care that you have three hour long cuddle festivals with girls who break into your house"?

"Huh? What girls, I don't have 'cuddle festivals' with everyone, and my dad isn't here, he's away on business".

"Oh so you live with your dad, cool, I live with my mom, brother and sister" Izayoi sighed remembering her family wasn't home, but then again it was kind of a good thing right now considering she'd been alone, for three hours, with a guy in his bed. That would be a little difficult to explain. '_I wonder if gramps is okay, I hope mom didn't call the house, maybe she'll leave a message'. 'What if she doesn't? What if she gets really, really worried, and she comes home to check on me, cause she's not sure if I'm okay, and she leaves grandpa, but grandpa's still sick, but what if mom already left grandpa's side to see if her eldest daughter's safety was intact? What if she was already home!' _

Izayoi jumped up and off the bed. She raced down the stairs, threw open the door and began to race home before Inutashio had a chance to get an explanation out of her.

Izayoi ran through numerous unknown streets. It was dark and she was getting more and more confused each step she took. Her head was spinning and she didn't even pay attention to the voice calling her name until a voice reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed and spun around only to be greeted by a hug.


	9. Escorted Home

"Hey, hey calm down, its only me, its Inutashio, calm down Izayoi your shaking. What's wrong? What happened? Why did you leave?"

"Inu-tash-io", Izayoi buried her head in his chest and started to cry softly. Inutashio continued to wrap his arms protectively around her and stroke her hair gently.

"It's okay, don't worry, come on tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help".

"I- I have to get home, I'm sorry I just left, I'm so sorry", she said continuing to cry.

"Hey its okay, don't worry, come on I'll walk you home" he said turning to walk in the right direction, still keeping Izayoi beneath his arm.

Izayoi clung to his shirt like a lost child. After a few moments Izayoi broke the silence. "I got lost I'm sorry, I just left that was inconsiderate of me I'm sorry".

"Hey its fine, I just thought you got bored of me and ditched me".

"No, I wouldn't ditch you, I- ouch!"

Izayoi stopped abruptly and sat down holding her sock foot in her arms. Inutashio stopped and looked back. "What is it? What's wrong"?

"My foot, I ran out of your house so fast I forgot to out on my shoes and I stepped on a piece of glass or something".

Inutashio knelt down beside her and looked at her foot. The cotton white heel was already absorbing the blood and beginning to turn red.

"Do you have bandages and stuff at your house"? She nodded.

"Okay then, let's go". He came closer and scooped her into his arms. "Hey, no, no, no, its okay, I don't need you to carry me, I'm fine, I can walk" she protested.

"No, I don't think that you can" he smiled. It felt so right to have her cradled in his arms, if only the reason wasn't because she was hurt.

"Listen I don't want to be a burden, you can put me down, okay"?

"You're not a burden, besides what if I happen to like carrying you" he replied. He looked down into Izayoi's eyes and she could only blush. Inutashio continued to walk to her house until a thought struck him. "You've got a key to your house, right"?

"I think so, but if not my mom's taped a spare underneath the mailbox".

"Oh, okay good. What time is it anyway"?

Izayoi pulled up her sleeve and the green numbers glowed 7:18.

Inutashio turned into her drive and Izayoi tried to avoid the stares of her curious neighbors. He walked to the front door and gently placed Izayoi on the ground. He reached underneath the mailbox and pulled out the key. After opening the door, and Izayoi failing to get up by herself, Inutashio helped her into the house and placed her gently down on the couch.

"Now, where's your bandages"?

"No, no really its okay I don't need you to-". Izayoi was silenced by Inutashio's mouth on hers. After a few seconds they parted and he whispered in her hair, "Where are they".

"In the laundry room, above the sink", she replied with her eyes still closed. He disappeared and Izayoi leaned back into the couch.

He reappeared minutes later with a box of medical supplies. He sat down on the couch next to Izayoi and lifted her foot off the ground. The blood had now completely soaked through her sock. He gently removed the sock making sure not to put too much pressure on the heel. He saw her wince, "Sorry" he said quickly.

"No, its okay". Once the sock was off he had a better look at her foot. The cut wasn't that deep, but it was long. Occupying most of the left side of her heel. Having been in her socks prevented any glass from getting stuck in her foot. Inutashio began by cleaning all the blood off and also he had to disinfect the cut so that there wasn't any risk of infection. When he was all finished Izayoi's foot was securely wrapped in a bandage. "Thank you" she said. He nodded, "Your welcome".

"So are you okay to walk now, do you think"? Inutashio asked

"I don't know, lets see" she responded standing up on her non-bandaged foot and taking a step forward. She put her other foot on the ground and winced taking it immediately off the ground, causing her to lose her balance and fall forward. Inutashio noticed this and jumped up, allowing Izayoi to fall into his arms. Izayoi looked into his eyes with a look of disappointment. "I'm sorry," she said sadly. "Don't apologize, you haven't done anything wrong" Inutashio replied, picking her up and sitting on the couch with her in his lap. Izayoi just sat there looking sad. "What is it?" he asked

"I- I just don't like being so needy, I don't want to seem clingy," she said staring at her hands. "I don't want to do something that would cause you to leave me" she whispered a single tear rolling down her face.


	10. Nap Time

Inutashio gently wiped it away with his thumb. "Don't worry Izayoi, I'm not planning on going anywhere, so give yourself some credit, I don't just fall in love with anyone" he said softly.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm one woman waterfall, with all this crying huh"? Inutashio chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. He continued to stoke her hair until he realized that he'd been doing it for about twenty minutes, and Izayoi hadn't said a thing.

"Izayoi, Izayoi are you even awake"? He shook her very gently. She moaned and clutched his T-shirt, resting her head on her shoulder. _'I guess she's asleep'_ Inutashio thought.

'_I should probably leave now, but I don't want to just leave her on the couch'! _Inutashio got up and carried the sleeping Izayoi upstairs. After peeking through a few doors he was left with a choice of two that could be her room. Green or hot pink. He took a step inside the hot pink room. He saw clothes littered everywhere, posters of famous teens covered the walls, and a grade nine-math textbook stuck out from underneath a dresser_. 'Okay wrong one, green it is then'._ He stepped inside the light green coloured room and tried to balance the dozing Izayoi with one arm while trying to pull back the covers. He placed her gently down on the covers and kissed her cheek. He went to go and walk out the door when he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked down at Izayoi who was still sleeping, but he managed to hear her softly mumble, "Don't go".

-Sorry very short chapter, and I just kinda left off 2, I have 2 finish typing up my next chapter, which shouldn't take me very long bye bye 4 now


	11. Showers

He really didn't want to risk waking Izayoi for the sake of getting his arm back, he knew that it wouldn't look right if he stayed, but still, she looked so peaceful. He made a quick decision and sat down on the floor with his hand behind his head, Izayoi still holding onto his wrist. He tried to stay awake as long as possible but as the hours dragged on he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, eventually he fell asleep.

Izayoi woke up and opened her eyes to her clock, which read 7:03. '_7:03, what am I doing waking up so early, go back to sleep'_ she told herself. '_Wait, what am I holding'? _She looked in her hands and saw a wrist. '_Huh'?_ She peered over the side of the bed and saw Inutashio, asleep, in a seemingly painful crouched position. She let go of his hand and watched as it fell to his side. She continued to lean over the bed and watch him sleep. '_He looks so peaceful'._ '_His hair, I never really noticed how long it was before_' she thought while she ran her fingers over the tips. _'Why am I moving'? _Izayoi thought while slowing slipping forward, off the bed. '_Oh no'!_ She frantically tried to recover her equilibrium. She grabbed at the covers trying desperately to pull herself back up. _'No, no, no I can't fall on him and wake him up'! _She remained motionless in a very uncomfortable. She was completely opposite of the way your supposed to be sleeping in bed. Her legs were hanging over the side of the bed; her stomach exposed, making her back almost bent in two; her head was hanging down, hair in front of her face, inches away from the slumbering Inutashio. _'Owwie my back is breaking, I don't know how much longer I can stay like this'_ Izayoi thought. Her hair was over her face so she didn't notice Inutashio beginning to stir and stretch.

'_What! What the hell? What is Izayoi doing'_ he thought as he noticed the bent up Izayoi. He couldn't contain himself any longer and he started to laugh.

'_Huh, what's that noise? Please let that be Inutashio, I really hope he's awake'_ she thought brushing away the hair from her face, which caused her to lose her grip on the covers and making her tumble onto the floor. "Whoa"! Izayoi looked up and saw Inutashio sitting on the floor trying very hard not to burst out laughing. "Are you okay" he asked trying very hard to make his voice sound concerned. Izayoi sighed, "Yea I'm fine". "Oh, okay" he said still suppressing his laughter. "Its alright, you can laugh". "Oh no I wasn't going to laugh, I was very concerned,.. ahaha… I mean.. ahem, for your safety". "Hmm".

"So, uh, can I ask what you were doing, being so graceful"?

"I was trying to- umm…well you were sleeping so.. then I woke up and I didn't want to wake you and I uhh.. started to fall off the bed, and then you woke up". His smiled widened and he nodded. "Wait, don't we have to go to school today" Izayoi said standing up. "Uhh.. yea". "Well get up lets go, we cant skip, my mom will have a heart attack"! "Pshhh, we don't have to go to school, one day wont matter," Inutashio said looking up at Izayoi who's face turned to a scowl. "Yes, we do, and if your not coming to school with me today, your never getting another kiss" she replied firmly putting her hands on her hips. "Never" he said standing up. "No, never". "Are you sure" he asked walking behind her. "Yup". "Are you positive" he teased wrapping his arms around her waist. "Y-yes" she stuttered. She felt his breath hot on her neck. She could've melted into him, but they had to go to school today, there was no way she'd be able to explain why she skipped school. She decided to take control. She turned around to face Inutashio. "But school's important to me, and besides I don't want to lose any marks and have to explain to my mother why I took the day off school" she ran a finger along his jaw line and watched as his eyes fill with amusement. _'I don't like toying with his emotions like this, but how else am I supposed to get him to come to school'? _"Don't you wanna escort me to school" she purred. Inutashio gulped. "Uhh.. sure, I guess so, yea". "Great" she chirped, shaking off her confident attitude. "I'm gonna get showered and then we'll go okay". "Yeah alright". "Oh and if you want to take a shower, there's another bathroom down the hall in my moms room, towels are underneath the sink, oh wait I should throw your clothes in the wash, don't you think"? "Uhh I don't know, there fine". "No, no I'll put them in right now and they should be dry by the time we have to go, come with me" she took his hand and led him through the hall. She pushed him through the bathroom door and closed it. Inutashio stood there awkwardly. "Izayoi what am I doing in here"? "You're getting showered, hand me your clothes when you're, umm, done". "Oh". He took off his clothes, grabbed a light blue towel from underneath the sink and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door slightly and saw Izayoi standing in the middle of the room, back facing him. "Izayoi". "Uhh, yea". "I'll just drop my stuff on the floor okay". "Yup, all right".

Izayoi turned around after she heard the door close. She let out a sigh of relief. Not only did she have a guy sleep over last night, he was now, naked and getting showered in her mothers bathroom. '_I don't think that I'll completely inform mom of everything that happened when she was gone, for some reason I don't think that she'd completely understand'. _She went downstairs and threw his clothes in the wash, then ran upstairs and jumped in the shower.

Inutashio finished his shower and stood in the steaming bathroom. _'Should I get out'?_ _I don't want Izayoi to freak out, maybe I'll wait just a bit longer'. _

'_That was a nice shower, I really wish I had enough time to take a bath' _Izayoi thought while stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She ran a comb through her hair before stepping outside to her room.

'_Urrhh I can't take this, I may as well go and see where Izayoi is_' Inutashio thought while leaving the bathroom and waking into the hallway. Izayoi left the bathroom just as Inutashio stepped out of her mom's bedroom. They both froze at the sight of each other in only a towel. Inutashio stood with his mouth open and Izayoi turned bright red. "Umm, I was just wondering, where you were and I umm, well I'll be in the bathroom when you get changed" he didn't wait for a response he turned around and cowered back to the bathroom.

Izayoi just stood there for a few moments, '_He wasn't wearing a shirt_' Izayoi thought recalling mere moments earlier when Inutashio stood dripping in the hallway with nothing but a towel around his waist. _'Wait, wait, wait, wait! I cant be thinking about that'_ she thought turning to her bedroom to get changed.

Ten minutes later she appeared outside of the bathroom door. She was about to knock when she realized that she should put the clothes in the dryer first. She hobbled down the stairs,(her foots kinda hurting) tossed in the clothes and went back upstairs. She walked back up the stairs, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He opened seconds later. She made sure not to stare, to keep eye contact, and not to stare at his totally ripped chest. "I just, uhh wanted to tell you that I, umm…_'Dammit Izayoi stop staring at his chest!'.._ tell you that your clothes are in the dryer and I'll bring them up when they're dry, okay" she turned and rushed out of the room, and hid in the laundry room.

another chapter, o just so u know y my chapters went from 1- 10 in a day was because I already had it typed out, I cheated I cant write that fast :P, my story should b done .. hmmm soon maybe another… actually I cant make a guess cause really I have no clue, anywayyy :P


	12. Off to School

'_Was she… no I don't think she was, well it looked like she was, perhaps but maybe not. Was Izayoi staring at my chest'_ Inutashio thought, a smile creeping up on his lips.

Izayoi paced in her family's laundry room for the next fifteen minutes before she heard a knock coming from outside the laundry room door. She stood still for a moment contemplating on what to do. "Izayoi". "Yes" she peeped. She watched as he slowly opened the door and made his way into the room. Izayoi felt her face redden as the seconds passed, he was still in only a towel, not as if he had much of a choice but the only difference was his skin was no longer sprayed with water droplets. "I was just wondering if—" he was cut off by the sound of the dryer finishing. Izayoi spun around and took out his clothes. Inutashio walked up behind her to take them from her, and Izayoi then promptly turned around to give them to him and ended up getting face to chest with Inutashio. Which didn't exactly help lower the bright red colour of her face. "A, umm, here you go" she said stuttering, trying to get out of the room. Inutashio on the other hand was taking things quite well. "Izayoi, are you embarrassed about something"? "Me, no, no, what do I have to be embarrassed about" she replied eyeing the door. "Well for one thing you won't look me in the eye, why would that be"? "Cause you're hardly wearing any clothes" she mumbled. Inutashio's eyes widened and he turned and left to go put his clothes on.

Izayoi breathed a deep sigh of relief. It wasn't if she necessarily felt uncomfortable with Inutashio, its just that she kinda preferred him with his clothes on. Not saying that it was a bad view or anything, just that they hadn't even been together a week and she'd already seen him half-naked. '_Fully naked if that towel dropped'_ Izayoi blushed harder at the thought of that.

Izayoi paced in the hallway waiting for Inutashio to finish changing. '_Okay Izayoi when you see him no matter how cute and sexy he looks just – think of him with his shirt off- NO! Don't blush, all you ever do is blush, must stop blushing'_ she fought with herself mentally until Inutashio walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped a little, startled that she didn't hear him walking down the stairs. "Hi, did I scare you, I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear. "No, its okay". She leaned back onto his chest, allowing herself to feel the wonderful sensation of being protected. "We should go, don't wanna be late" she said softly taking his hand. He nodded and they proceeded to the door.

They walked to school in silence until Inutashio asked, "What are we going to do about Rikyu"? "What about him, I don't see him as much of a threat". "NOT MUCH OF A THREAT! He hit you Izayoi, no one has the right to even think about doing that to you" he growled. "Inutashio calm down, I don't want you getting into a fight, besides why would Rikyu care if I'm with you"?

"Cause he's a jealous, sneaky, cunning, greedy bastard and he wants to claim you as his" he spat, his face turning red with anger.

"Listen I don't believe that people 'belong' to other people, and if I did the closest person that I would belong to, would be you. So calm down, don't let him bother you so much, its not worth the energy" she said leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. His anger diminished slightly as he leaned down and returned the kiss. She looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly. "So what does you dad do for a living that makes him travel"? "He's a general contractor, not very exciting" he smirked. "Oh cool, yeah my mom's job isn't exactly that glorious either, I can tell she's not very happy, but she cares that much for my brother, sister and me. She's willing to have an unfulfilling job to pay the bills," Izayoi said. "Can I ask you a question, if its too personal then don't answer, but, where's your dad"? "Oh, him, well a couple of years ago he and my mom split up, they were always fighting, anyway he and my mother had joint custody, and one day he was supposed to pick us up from school to take us for the weekend, but he never showed. He just left and never came back". "Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up". "No, no it's alright, I don't mind talking about it" she replied. They arrived in front of the school on time after talking about random things, they crossed the street and Inutashio was the first to notice him. Rikyu.

sorry just to leave off, especially on such a short chapter , thank u 2 all of u who reviewed sniff sniff, I feel so loved! It may only b 7 reviews but those 7 reviews, in fact ANY and ALL reviews make my day so thank u. ja ne


	13. School Rumors

He was leaned up against the side of his black and red mustang, with his arm slung over a girl and a cigarette at his lips. Izayoi noticed his seconds later after noticing Inutashio stiffen. She quicky attached herself to Inutashio's arm. "I'd be better if we weren't seen together, it'll only get you into trouble." He whispered in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere without you." She replied bravely.

Rikyu took a drag off his cigarette and looked up to see the couple walking across the street. "Well, well, well, hello there." He said smirking. He tossed aside the girl under his arm. "Hey what about me?" she whined. "Get lost skank, my real princess is here." He hissed, with his eyes fixated on Izayoi. "Hmfh, well call me." "I said get lost." Rikyu barked back. He began to walk towards the two. "Izayoi get behind me." Inutashio ordered, and she silently obeyed. "Hey don't hide my princess from me." He mocked. "Can I help you Rikyu?" Inutashio asked. "No, no I was just waiting for you to deliver my girl, and now that you did, I'll be on my way." He replied with a cocky grin on his face. He went to walk around Inutashio to get to Izayoi, but Inutashio continued to block his path. "Get outta my way freak!" Rikyu ordered. Inutashio continued to stand there defiantly. Rikyu's face flashed with anger, but then was quickly replaced with a mischievous grin on his face. "All right Tashio, you win this round, and maybe even the next, but I promise you that I'm the one that's gonna come out on top, then my princess won't be stuck with such a low-life scum like you." He winked at Izayoi before turning to walk in the school.

Inutashio turned around to see a very angry Izayoi. "What is it?" he asked. "That- that heartless bastard! He has no right to insult you!" she spat. He smiled slightly, considering that his comment was probably the lowest on the list of things Rikyu had called him. "Well are you sure you still wanna be with me? Cause after today I'm definitely not letting you go." "No, I'm staying right where I am, by your side." He nodded and they walked into the school, Izayoi's hand laced lightly around Inutashio's.

The pair made it through the first two periods without any incidents or complaints, but after they seperated for third period, that's when things got bad for Izayoi.

Izayoi spotted the girl from this morning, the one who concealed underneath Rikyu's arm. It seemed that the girl and her clique noticed Izayoi as well, cause they turned and began to walk in her direction. The girl from this morning yelled to her. "Hey you! Tashio's little fifteen minute fling girl, what the fuck do you think you're doing trying to get my Rik? Don't you know he's taken!" The five of them spread around Izayoi, circling like hungry sharks. When she didn't reply, one of them shoved her to the ground and screamed, "Answer her bitch!" She tried to get up but was kicked in the stomach. The others joined in slamming their foots in her stomach, until the girl with bright red, curly hair, presumed to be Rikyu's girlfriend, ordered, "Stop it!" They ceased immediately. "She's got the message, let's go." They departed and Izayoi struggled to pick herself up off the ground.

During Izayoi's lunch, random people would brush by her and call her a slut, but she completely tuned them out. _'I know that it's not true, so it doesn't bother me.' _Still it was rather annoying having every other guy pass her by and throw down a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it. She could've cried when two boys from Azumi's grade came up to her and asked if her sister was just like her. She couldn't take the provoking. She leaped out of her seat, yanked the two boys by their collar and demanded harshly, "What are people saying about me!" "Nothing." One of them replied confidently. "Tell me now, or I'll get my boyfriend to beat it out of you!" she threatened. She highly doubted Inutashio would beat up two grade nines, but it's not as if she was very intimidating. "I-It's just that older popular boy, Rikyu, is telling everyone that youre easy to get in bed, but your sister's even easier" he stuttered nervously. She let go of their collars, speechless at what she'd just been informed. She knew that it was a lie, but were people accually believing that as gossip? It was ridiculous! She didn't give a damn if people gossiped about her, but not her sister! _'Is there anyway I can get rid of this gossip before Azumi gets back?'_ Izayoi wondered.

**_its short, I know I know! Thank all u lovelys who reviewed! I love u all and thanks 2 sesslover, ur "loving review" :P made me finish typing this up ;) – I'll write more hopefully b4 the march break, but if not I'll definatly have some more posted during the break – Review PLEASE! – ja ne _**


	14. Such Confusion, Utter Disaster

"Tashio, hey buddy, I heard about what happened earlier. That's gotta suck." Rikyu called making his way over to Inutashio. "I mean if it were my girl, I would make sure she's protected 24/7, but I guess you've got other things to worry about" Rikyu taunted taking a seat in the desk beside Inutashio. _'Protected? What the hell is he going on about?'_ Inutashio pondered.

"You know Izayoi's a special girl, if you can't guarantee her safety, I'm know of a few, dozen, guys who certainly wouldn't mind being in her company." Rikyu said smirking deviously. '_Izayoi._' Her name alone made his heart race faster. _'What does Rikyu mean about her safety?'_

"Rikyu, get back to your proper seat, this is not your free period." Their business sensei instructed. Rikyu got up and walked back to his desk. Inutashio raised his hand and asked, "May I be excused?"

Five minutes later Inutashio was out of his business class and in the café frantically searching for Izayoi. He spotted her sitting alone, with her head down. He walked up to her and crouched down beside her. "Izayoi, are you alright? What happened?" Inutashio whispered in her ear.

The warmth of his breath on her ear made Izayoi smile, and forget about the surging pain coursing along her torso. She raised her head and was greeting by those familiar enticing golden orbs. She smiled and licked her lips, "Hey handsome." He blushed and Izayoi asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in class? Skipping, tisk tisk, bad boy." She teased shaking a finger at him. '_She's looks absolutely amazing today.'_ '_Inutashio are you forgetting the reason you're here?' _Inutashio's conscious reminded him. '_Oh right, she's so alluring I was distracted_.' He shook his head, chasing away any libidinous thoughts. "Izayoi, are you alright? Did anything happen this morning when I wasn't around?" Inutashio asked searching his girlfriend's face for answers.

Izayoi didn't want to worry him or worse anger him into doing something that would get him in trouble. _'I can't lie to him…I just won't tell him, what he doesn't know can't hurt him.' _Izayoi thought trying to quickly think of a way to get out of answering his question. In one quick movement she was crouched in the same position as he was, facing him. "Were you worried about me?" she asked watching the pink form on his cheeks. "Well… of course I was." Inutashio admitted. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's so cute." She whispered in his ear. "You still haven't answered my question." '_Uh oh._' Izayoi thought. _'I guess it'll take more than that to distract him.'_ She broke away from the brief embrace and pressed her lips onto his. They remained in that position, crouched and lip-locked, until the bell rang, signifying the end of fifth period. Izayoi pulled away and noticed that Inutashio's eyes were still closed. She giggled and leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Lets go." Making sure to tickle his ear with her breath. She watched a shiver travel down his spine. He opened his eyes and they got up off the floor. They made their way out of the café and headed to sixth period together, science. Walking down the halls Izayoi prayed that she wouldn't see any of the members of '**Rikyu's fan club.' **That was the last thing she needed. She looked up at Inutashio. _'He looks so strong, so resolute. Being near him makes me feel so shielded. I could really get used to this.' _Izayoi thought taking hold of his hand, and walking into their science class.

Together Izayoi and Inutashio made it through an innocuous science class, and Izayoi was just hoping that Inutashio didn't mention anything about Rikyu. Walking through the halls with Izayoi, Inutashio remembered something. "Izayoi, I left my English notes behind in class, will you wait for me in front of the school?" "Yeah, of course I will." She replied leaning in and giving him a quick kiss before walking towards her locker.

"That's the one, over there. That's Izayoi's boyfriend. He's the one, but before you do it, you've gotta stall him for about five minutes, okay?" A familiar redheaded girl whispered to one of her '_disciples_.' "Akane, I don't get it, why don't you do it?" the timid brunette asked her friend. "Are you serious? I'm Rikyu's girl, if I even get close to another guy, even if it was for something like this, we'd be over. Besides doing this little favor for the group will really boost your popularity." Akane encouraged winking. "Really?" the brunette asked. "Yup, now go before he gets out to meet that little brat of his." Akane ordered.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here all by your lonesome_?" 'Oh great, its him. I could recognize that irritating voice anywhere.'_ Izayoi thought. She looked up to see that cocky grin plastered on his face. When Izayoi didn't respond, Rikyu pretended to look hurt, and asked. "What don't I get a hello?" "Hello." Was her dull reply. "Oh I just love how words roll off those precious ruby lips of yours." He replied licking his lips. Izayoi rolled her eyes, and looked around for Inutashio. "Who are you looking for baby? Someone important maybe?" Rikyu taunted. "Yes! I'm looking for my kare-shi." She replied smiling. "What did you say?" Rikyu demanded. "You heard me, and I would've thought it was fairly obvious that Inutashio's my kare-shi." "Well that's just great, I'm really happy for you baby." Rikyu said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Izayoi just continued to look away with a scowl on her face. "You know, I always figured that you were into guys who were sincere and honest, but that's just my opinion of course." Rikyu badgered. "Personally, my girl likes it when I tell the truth, for example; if I've been with another girl, she wants to know about so we can, what she says, 'work it out.' So my hypothesis was that—" "RIKYU! What are you going on about!" Izayoi snapped. Which was very different from the way she usually was, Izayoi wasn't normally easily angered, but he was just going on and on, it was driving her nuts! "Well, now that you're asking, I've got a little bit of an inside scoop on your little lover Tashio, if you know what I'm saying, so you want details?" Rikyu questioned. Izayoi contemplated on this for a minute. _'What does he mean by 'inside scoop?' What could he possibly know?' Should I listen to him?' _"Well you want to know or not?" Rikyu asked turning to walk away, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Izayoi shaking her head as a yes.

"Hey where ya headed?" An overconfident looking brunette asked walking towards Inutashio. "Huh, do I know you from somewhere?" Inutashio asked looking at the girl to double check. "Well you should silly." She teased walking closer and closer towards him and stroking his arm. "How have you been?" She asked now taking his hand and stroking it. "Uh… I'm alright, what did you say your name was?" Inutashio asked taking a step back away from the grabby teenage girl. "Oh no need to be shy, would you mind walking me to my locker?" She pleaded. "Are your legs broken?" He asked a little harsher than intended, but he'd told Izayoi that he'd only be a few minutes. "I'm just…:sniff sniff: afraid." "Afraid of what?" Inutashio demanded. "Of… being… alone! Yes! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" she cried dramatically, throwing herself onto Inutashio. "Uh, get off me…please. I've got a girlfriend already." Inutashio informed. "Oh shush, don't talk, calm the fury within you and kiss me!" In a split second it all happened. This random mystery teenager forced her lips on Inutashio's just as Izayoi burst through the door. "Youyou lied to me." Izayoi said so quietly that it was barely audible. She turned on her heel and headed back out the same way she came. _'Rikyu was right, how could he have been right?'_ Izayoi thought brushing away the stray tears.

**Flashback**

"_Your beloved Inutashio is nothing but a player. You may not see it but he's got all the girls at this school wrapped around his finger. I'll bet you that right now he's in there getting a little action with one of his many side girls." Rikyu said running his hand through his hair. "I'd hate to think that you're just another of his side girls." "I refuse to believe a word of it!" Izayoi spat turning to walk in the school. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you baby, you'll just get hurt, he's a cheater!" Rikyu called after her. _

**End of Flashback **

'_He's a cheater, a cheater.' _Those words rung in her mind like a pounding headache. _'I've got to get away right now, I can't see him, not now.'_ Izayoi thought running towards her house.

_**Wellllll, what'd you think? It's a bit longer than the past 1-2 updates if u like it please tell me if u don't well okay yes tell me. I WILL update soon! … ive got more written I just gotta type it up Thank SO MUCH u to: ChibiUsa-chan a.k.a Priestess Taisho(I LUV ur name by the way), balita, jo-chan & sesslover101 luv ya all! – ja !**_


	15. Visitors and Busy Hands

_** I must apologize I'm VERY STUPID! I forgot 2 put the meaning of kare-shi. Gomen! Anyway it means: for women referring 2 their boyfriends. Kare meaning he. . I was going 2 use koi bito, meaning lover or boyfriend/ girlfriend… but I just didn't :P anyway! I also noticed, after the fact of course that there are some spelling mistakes and mess-ups :( so sorry. Here is the next chapter that I finished faster than intended but hey that's okay… I think: P! Please review, even if you didn't like- ja!**_

Inutashio dashed out the door and flung his head around in search for Izayoi. "Izayoi! Izayoi!" He called. "If your looking for Izayoi you may as well go back inside and see if you can still hook up with Akane's friend." Rikyu voice taunted from beside the bike racks. "What did you do to her!" Inutashio demanded. "Me! Absolutely nothing, I think that it may have been you little indiscretion that may have caused her to bolt." Rikyu said with a smirk. "Which way did she go." Inutashio demanded through gritted teeth. "Hmm… I don't seem to be able to remember. Pity for you huh?" Rikyu taunted. In one swift movement Inutashio moved towards him and lifted Rikyu up by his shirt collar. "Tell me – now." Inutashio said calmly. "You don't scare me Tashio." Inutashio tightened his grip. "Still don't feel like telling me?" Inutashio mocked. Rikyu grunted in discomfort and raised his arm and pointed to the left. Inutashio dropped him immediately and took off in that direction.

Izayoi made it to her house in record time, but stopped before walking up the driveway. _'Maybe…Maybe it was just never meant to be. Perhaps Rikyu's right, but I just… I can't accept that. I want Inutashio to be with me and only me. Is that really such a selfish request? I didn't even give him the opportunity to even try and defend himself. Should I go back to the school?' _Izayoi wondered.

"Izayoi! Izayoi!" Inutashio called while running down the street. _'Where did she go? Did she go to her house?' _

'_No! Why should I?' _Izayoi thought while walking towards her front door. _'If he wants to be with me, I'll be waiting RIGHT HERE!' _She decided, stepping inside her house. _'Oh but wait. I want to be with him. Why should I wait?' _Izayoi's head fought, she headed back to go out the door. Her hand on the doorknob, she turned back around. Pacing back and forth; to the door and back Izayoi 's thoughts fought, _'No! He can come for me! No GO TO HIM! NO STAY! GO! STAY! GO! STAY!' _"I'M GOING!" Izayoi decided aloud. She flung open the door and there in front of her stood a very out of breath and very tired looking Inutashio. "I didn't lie to – you." He panted heavily. He rested his arm on the doorframe and struggled to catch his breath. Izayoi turned swiftly around and skittered away into the house. "Wait!" Inutashio called behind her. "Where're you going?" She reappeared seconds later, with a glass of water in hand. "Here." Izayoi offered. "Thanks." He took it and downed the entire bottle in a few seconds. "Thirsty?" Inutashio nodded, "A bit."

"Look, at school it was just a big misunderstanding. I didn't want to kiss that girl, she just came up to me and started jabbering on about not wanting to be alone, and then she kissed me, and I wanted to umm… clarify that." Inutashio finished. "Are you mad at me? Cause you look kinda mad." Inutashio gulped. "She forced you to kiss her! What a bitch! I outta march right back there and show her who's boss!" Izayoi growled. Izayoi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she said, "For now, I have more important things to deal with." Inutashio gulped and stared into her cinnamon orbs. Izayoi reached up and pulled the collar of his shirt down making him level with her. Eyes still locked with each other Izayoi said, "You better make sure that… the…next…time…" Izayoi was interrupted by Inutashio wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and running his hands up and down her back. "You were saying." He whispered. "Hey! I'm trying to scold you, you know!" "Mhmm." He mumbled back, placing light kisses on her neck. "Umm…I don't… like it… that you got… kissed by some…girl." She said stuttering, Inutashio of course making it thoroughly distracting for her to concentrate. Inutashio broke away from her neck and replied, "Well then, next time there's a situation like that, you'd better be around to protect me." "You bet I will." Izayoi replied and Inutashio leaned in for a deeper kiss.

"Mmm." Izayoi moaned as Inutashio teasingly nibbled on her lower lip. Izayoi melted into that kiss. Inutashio pushed her to the closest wall, and it was a good thing he did. Izayoi felt as if her legs were going to give out any moment. Izayoi felt the mild-mannered, self-aware, polite little girl that her mother raised, slip away as she clutched to Inutashio possessively. Each kiss became deeper and deeper than the previous. Izayoi felt Inutashio's hands grow bolder. One hand snaked up underneath the back of her shirt, and the other pushed back the fabric on her right shoulder. Izayoi's fingers played daintily with the bottom of Inutashio's long sleeved shirt. In hopes that she'd catch a glimpse of that beautifully sculpted body of his. Every few seconds lifting it inches higher, trying to see if he'd take the hint and discard it to the floor. Just when Izayoi thought she'd gotten his attention to get rid of the shirt, a loud cough and an unfamiliar voice made Izayoi panic, and throw off Inutashio, causing him to land on the floor. Izayoi spun around to greet the visitor.

"You two really need to get a room." "Umm…no its not like that…we were… we weren't… he was just…" Izayoi stuttered nervously. "Sure, whatever you say missy." "Maybe I should've closed the door behind me." Inutashio whispered in her ear, getting up from the floor. "Umm, yeah." Izayoi whispered back. "So, how can I help you?" Izayoi asked the short and stocky, bald man standing in her doorway. "Yeah, well I'm here to install the Takouyoi residences' computer. Is this the right place?" "Yes, yes it is please come in." Izayoi gestured stepping back to invite him in. "It's right this way, in the kitchen." Izayoi informed. "Alright then." "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but weren't you supposed to be here yesterday?" Izayoi asked. "Yeah, but we had to reschedule, my company should've called her, check your messages kid." He responded kneeling down beside the computer and fumbling with some wires. "Oh." Izayoi replied dumbly. Izayoi and Inutashio just stood there awkwardly before taking a seat in the family room and turning on the television. Inutashio tugged lightly on Izayoi's shoulders until she reluctantly fell back into his chest. Lightly kissing her neck, Izayoi could feel her blush deepen when she felt the eyes of the bald man watching them. She slapped Inutashio's leg lightly and whispered, "Don't!" "Don't what?" Inutashio teased back, sliding away the material on her shoulder, placing soft kisses on her collarbone. "Inutashio." Izayoi moaned. Which wasn't intended on coming out like a moan, it was supposed to sound like a hiss or at least try and make her sound angry. _'A few more minutes of this and I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself.'_ Izayoi thought frantically. She acted immediately on impulse; She jumped up off the couch and pulled Inutashio up by the hand and ran up the stairs to her room.

**_Last  A/N (4 this chapter) :P DON'T FORGET! This story is rated PG-13 so there is no hentai! Okie day ja! … again _**


	16. Mother's First Meeting

Making her way up the stairs with her boyfriend Izayoi knew there was only one thing to do… calm his raging hormones before they both did something that they weren't ready for. She pulled him inside her room and slammed the door shut. Turning back around to face him, she raised her hand to smack him but made her hand stop millimeters before actually striking his face. "W-what- was that f-for?" Inutashio demanded taking her hand from beside his face. "I never hit you." Izayoi responded calmly. "Yeah, but you were going to!" Izayoi sighed in response. "I asked you to stop." Izayoi informed. "…You never used the word stop." Inutashio replied trying to defend himself, but a blush formed lightly on his cheeks nonetheless. "You know, you just pick the one time that company's over to start hitting all the right spots." Izayoi said, what was meant to be to herself, aloud. Inutashio raised an eyebrow in amusement and smiled. "W-what?" Izayoi asked, trying to act very nonchalant about what she just expressed. Inutashio continued to smile as he closed the distance between them. "Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you're doing?" Izayoi asked, just as Inutashio began wrapping his arms around her waist. "What do you think you're doing?" Izayoi asked trying to keep her voice as level as possible. "Mmm did I ever tell you how absolutely amazing you smell?" Inutashio asked burying his nose in her neck. Izayoi giggled lightly. "That tickles, you know." "Oh really, well then I'll make sure to take a note of that." Inutashio teased pressing his lips lightly against hers. Minutes seemed like hours, holding onto each other possessively. Inutashio broke away first and walked towards Izayoi's bedroom door. "W-w-where are you going?" Izayoi asked gulping. He turned around and smiled. "Downstairs, to wait for that guy to leave. You coming?" He asked holding out his hand. She pouted in disappointment. "I guess so."

"Well, it's all finished. The bill should be in the mail in the next week or so." The bald man informed Izayoi while walking out the door. "Bye, thank you!" Izayoi called after him as he walked to his white and green company van parked outside her house. Closing the door and making sure to lock it, Izayoi looked around for her kare-shi. Poking her head in the kitchen and the family room, she found he wasn't either. "Inutashio! Hey don't hide, where'd you go?" Izayoi whined walking through her family's long and erratic hallway. "Inu!" She whined. She felt someone behind her and spun around to see her grinning kare-shi. "Hey." Inutashio said. "Where'd you go?" Izayoi asked pouting. "No where in particular. Was waiting for you." Izayoi smiled and embraced her extremely well built koi bito. Izayoi leaned her head into his chest and inhaled his wonderfully manly scent. "Do I smell good?" He whispered in her ear. "Maybe." She whispered back licking her lips and lifting her lips towards his. Running the tip of her tongue over Inutashio's bottom lip, Izayoi could feel the adrenaline racing through her as her heart beat faster and faster. The two of them were both so engrossed with each other; neither of them heard the car pull in the driveway, or the sound of the front door being unlocked from the outside.

"Izayoi! Honey! We're home!" At the sound of her mothers voice, Izayoi pulled away from Inutashio, brushed back her hair and turned to face the from door, where her mother was struggling to get through the door with her suitcase. "Oh, hello I didn't know you were just standing—WOW! Whatta a hunk!" Izayoi's mother exclaimed looking Inutashio up and down. "Mom!" Izayoi scolded. "Who is this positively gorgeous boy?" Her mom questioned stepping towards the two. "Hello Mrs. Takouyoi, my name is Inutashio Takashi." Inutashio smiled as he shook her hand. Izayoi's mother smiled at his manners. "Lovely to meet you Inutashio, I can tell why Izayoi absolutely loves being around you." Izayoi's mother complimented. Izayoi just stood there awkwardly blushing furiously. Inutashio just smiled and replied. "I love being around Izayoi." "Inutashio, would you mind helping up bring in the bags from the car?" Mrs. Takouyoi asked pointing to the door. "If you do then maybe I can get started on some dinner." "Sure." Thanks a lot." Mrs. Takouyoi replied heading towards the kitchen, winking and whispering to her daughter as she passed, "Quite a catch Izayoi."

"WOW! Holy jeez Izayoi! Who is this?" Setsuki demanded standing besides the family's silver SUV. "I'm Inutashio. Who are you?" Inutashio asked the curious twelve-year-old, circling him and jumping up to poke his biceps. "I'm Setsuki, and wow you're really buff!" Setsuki exclaimed. "Who's really buff?" A voice from the backseat of the vehicle asked. "Inutashio is! Come look at this guy, he's HUGE!" Setsuki replied starting to get excited. The side of the truck door opened, "Who's Inutashio, I've never heard that name " She gaped before sliding over and linking arms with Inutashio. "I'M AZUMI! I'm presuming you're Inutashio." Azumi said batting her eyes." Umm… Hi Azumi, sorry but I'm" Inutashio was cut off by Izayoi, who stepped out from behind him. "Azumi step away, he's taken." "Aww no fair!" Azumi whined. "Why'd you have to go out and get such a hot boyfriend, just to make me jealous!" Azumi complained. "I don't love him because he's hot! And you make it sound as if I went out and bought him!" Izayoi shot back. "You two love each other? Even more unfair!" Azumi cried grabbing a bag from the trunk and tossing it over her shoulder. "Besides, if you could buy a hottie like that I'd be first one in line." Azumi mumbled walking into the house. Inutashio just stood there, thoroughly amused that Izayoi was fighting off her sister to be with him, not as if he would trade being with her, for another girl.

Grabbing some large paraphernalia from the trunk, Inutashio felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked down to see Setsuki beaming at him. He smiled back and asked, "What is it?" "How long do you work out for?" Setsuki asked jumping up onto the back bumper of the car. "Umm… I'm not too sure." "One hour, two hours! How many push-ups can you do in a minute? 80? 90? 100!" Setsuki practically yelled. "Umm, I'm not entirely." "How much can you bench press?" "I'm I don't know actually." "Wanna find out?" Setsuki asked anxiously. Setsuki, leave him alone." Izayoi reprimanded grabbing a bag and heading back into the house. "Maybe later, I think we should help." Inutashio said pulling out the bags and walking towards the house. "Hey wait!" Setsuki called after him. "Help me!" He called. Inutashio looked back and Setsuki was on top of the SUV. "Setsuki, get down, that's dangerous!" Inutashio chided. "Will you catch me?" Setsuki asked edging towards the side of the vehicle. "Don't Setsuki!" "Come on, it'll be fun!" Setsuki called. "No, it won't not if you get hurt, now get down before I have to go and get your sister." Inutashio threatened turning to walk back in the house. "No, don't wait! I'll get in trouble. Fine, I'll get off. Just help me down would ya?" "Fine." Inutashio replied dropping the bags and walking back towards him. "Gotcha! You better catch me!" Setsuki yelled jumping into the air, falling off the truck. Inutashio ran forward and caught the boy in his arms. "SETSUKI!" Inutashio scolded. "What if you got really hurt! What would I have told your mom! 'Oh sorry Mrs. Takouyoi but your son broke his leg because he wanted to see how much I could lift!' You've gotta be more careful!" Inutashio scolded. "…That was amazing you lifted me right up, and not to mention how fast you run! I mean you caught 75 pounds in mid-air, running. Wow! I want to grow up to be just like you!" Setsuki grinned looking down at his newfound hero. "What are you two boys doing? Hurry up and get inside, dinners ready." Izayoi's younger sister Azumi informed poking her head out the door. Inutashio gently put Setsuki back on the ground and picked up the bags, once again, and walked into the house. Setsuki ran behind him to close the truck door, then ran inside after him.

Stepping into the kitchen Inutashio picked up the most wonderfully mélange of scents. "Mrs. Takouyoi, where should I put these bags?" He asked Izayoi's mother, who was busily rummaging through cupboards pulling out spices. "If you wouldn't mind, could you take them upstairs?" She asked kindly. "Sure." Inutashio nodded heading towards the stairs.

Walking through the hall upstairs Inutashio saw Azumi fly out of her room, swipe her bag out of Inutashio's hands and scurry back into her room, closing the door behind her. Inutashio put the other bags down in a corner of the hall. Quietly walking over to Izayoi's already opened door; he peeked his head inside the doorway and saw her searching around the room for something. She had already looked in her dresser drawer and was now, was opening her closet and reaching up to the top shelf.

'_Stupid thing! Why did I put it all the way up here in the first place?' _Izayoi asked herself trying to make herself as tall as possible. Fighting with a very large, and very heavy box, Izayoi lost the battle and was waiting for it to topple down on top of her head, when someone reached out from behind her and grabbed the box before it had an opportunity to land on her head. She looked back to reward her hero. Izayoi turned around and smiled. "Thanks, my kare-shi." "No problem, I like saving damsels in distress from falling objects." Inutashio smirked. "Well you better not save any more 'damsels.' Izayoi teased kissing him lightly on the cheek. Taking the box out of Inutashio's hand and dumping the contents out on her bed, Izayoi was disappointed not to find what she was looking for. "What are you looking for?" Inutashio asked wrapping his arms around her after she plunked down on the bed in frustration. "You'll see, soon enough. That is if I ever locate where I put it." Izayoi replied turning to face Inutashio. Inutashio leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips, when… "Izayoi! Inutashio! Dinner's ready!" Izayoi's mother called from downstairs. Izayoi smiled and took his hand as they walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good mom." Izayoi said taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Well thank you dear, I just hope it tastes good. It is kind of last minute." "Inutashio, sit down." Izayoi instructed to the still standing Inutashio. He nodded and sat in the chair next to his koi bito.

"SETSUKI!" Dinner's ready! Where did that boy go to anyway?" Izayoi's mother muttered to herself as she walked to the base of the staircase. "Setsuki, if you don't get down here right now I'm going to sell your food to the highest bidder!" She threatened. Like a flash, Setsuki bolted down the stairs and was seated at the table. "Finally." Mrs. Takouyoi sighed sitting down with her children. "So Inutashio, is your house anything like this?" Mrs. Takouyoi asked casually serving out the food. "No, not really it's just me and my dad." Inutashio replied taking a plate from her. "This looks really good." Inutashio said looking over the dish. "Don't be so modest. If you try something that you don't like, then please don't eat it." Inutashio nodded.

Izayoi's mother suddenly gasped. "I completely forgot! Inutashio, you should call you father and let him know where you are." I'm certain that he's terribly worried by now." She said glancing at the clock; it was after six. "Oh, he's not home. He's away on a business trip, so it'll be just me for a while." Inutashio replied cleaning the last bits of food off his plate. "Oh…That doesn't bother you?" Mrs. Takouyoi asked curiously. "No, not really. Sure it gets lonely sometimes, but nothing I'm not used to." "If you don't mind me asking, how long is he gone for." Mrs. Takouyoi asked leaning forward on the table. "Well, he's been gone for a few days already, so just under two weeks now." "Hmm…" Izayoi looked over to her mother and could practically see the wheels in her head turning. "I've got it!" Mrs. Takouyoi suddenly exclaimed suddenly. "Got what mom?" Setsuki asked. "You should stay here!" Her mom said beaming at her sudden revelation. Izayoi looked up at Inutashio, who looked very surprised and confused. "Huh?" He said finally. "Well now that we're practically family it'll make no difference. You should live here until your father returns from his trip." Mrs. Takouyoi explained. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline." Inutashio replied. "Why not?" Azumi demanded, disappointed that she may not be able to have a sexy guy living under her roof for two weeks. "Yeah, why not?" Izayoi asked placing her hand over Inutashio's. "Mrs. Takouyoi, thank you very much, but I could never impose on your family for two weeks." "Inutashio, I invite you to stay in my house for as long as you like, and if you refuse my request to stay here than I shall be extremely insulted." Izayoi's mother finished. Inutashio gulped. "Well…I…" "You may make your final decision while Izayoi walks you to your house to pick up your stuff. I'm sorry Inutashio, but frankly you have no say in the matter, its four against one." Mrs. Takouyoi smiled as she began to clear the dishes off the table.

"Well mom, I must say that was a…different way to invite someone to stay the night." Izayoi whispered to her mother as she grabbed her sweater from the laundry room. "Invite? I didn't invite him. He never had a choice to start with." Izayoi's mother replied smiling. "I love you mom." Izayoi smiled back. "Oh this makes me so happy! Now I don't have to worry about you going out by yourself, because you'll be with that charming young man!" Mrs. Takouyoi squealed happily. Izayoi stifled back a laugh. "Alright mom, we better get going, see you soon." Izayoi said walking towards the front door, where Inutashio was waiting patiently for her. "Oh Inutashio don't forget that I'll do your wash, so there's no need for you to bring too many clothes!" Her mother called as they went out the door.

Izayoi and Inutashio were both speechless for a few minutes before Inutashio broke the silence. "What, just happened?" "Let's see. You're being forced to stay at my house for the next two weeks by my over excited mother, and now we are walking towards your house to pick up your materials, that you'll need, for the next two weeks. I think that covers it all." Izayoi responded. "I'm really sorry you know. If you really don't want to stay then I'll just go back home, and tell me mom" Inutashio cut her off. "What you don't want me staying at your house?" "No, I just thought that" "What was it someone told me once?" Izayoi looked at him curiously. "Don't think, just act, was that it?" He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Besides, now this means I get to see you all day, every day. No escaping me Izayoi." He teased wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

**_A/N_** **_notice she called him Inu! Tee hee hee, I should make her call him koi inu, I'm pretty sure that means puppy! I'll have to check, also I made Setsuki 12, I cant remember if I put a diff age earlier if I did… Opps:P & I have no idea the average weight of a 12 yr old so I asked my "vertically challenged" friend(she's really short & skinny) how much she weighed when she was 12, so I kinda averaged it out, don't scold me if 75 is 2 big or small cause really I have no clue. I feel so proud 3 chapters in under a week! Yipee! Not much of a cliffy I know. But hey don't u wanna kno whats gonna happen at izayoi's house!( im trying 2 build the excitement ) wow long a/n huh? Okie day im goin now. JA!_**


	17. Basketball and a Visitor

Within the hour, Izayoi and Inutashio were back at the Takouyoi residence. Before Inutashio laid a hand on the doorknob to the front door, it was flung open and a very excited Setsuki greeted him. "YOU'RE BACK!" "Hi Setsuki." Inutashio replied with a smile. "I missed you!" Inutashio heard Azumi call from the kitchen. "Guess what Inutashio!" Setsuki exclaimed. "What?" "I'm gonna convince mom to let you stay in my room! Won't that be awesome? We can stay up late, have man to man talks, you can help me get super big muscles like yours, you can help me with your homework" Setsuki continued to yammer on as Inutashio leaned down and whispered in Izayoi's ear. "Is he always this…excited?" "Not always, he just looks up to you is all." Izayoi replied, "He just meet me, what, an hour ago." Inutashio exclaimed. "Hey! You listening?" Setsuki demanded. "Yup." Inutashio replied allowing himself to be dragged through the halls by the enthusiastic twelve year old. "Mom, Mom!" He called glancing into the kitchen. "In the laundry room dear." His mother called. Inutashio took a sideways glance for Izayoi but she was no where to be seen. "Mom!" "Setsuki!" His mother teased. "Can Inutashio stay in my room? Please, please, please!" He pleaded "I don't know, I think it would be best if he slept on the futon in the living room. He might get more sleep that way." Mrs. Takouyoi replied taking the clothes from the dryer and hanging them on hangers. "Aww, but mom!" "No, 'aww but mom.' Inutashio's in high school now, he needs his rest and so do you." She said handing Setsuki some clothes. "Now, put these away in you room please." Setsuki pouted and stormed out of the laundry room to his room. Mrs. Takouyoi smiled. "I hope sleeping in the living room won't be a problem?" She asked handing him some feminine clothes. "No, not at all, thank you for you kindness. Umm…what am I supposed to do with these?" Inutashio asked regarding the clothes. "Will you take them upstairs to Izayoi's room please?" "Oh, yes of course I will." He replied turning around and walking towards the stairs.

'_I know I still have it! I didn't just throw it out, so where could it be?'_ Izayoi asked herself while tearing apart her room once again. After a few minutes without success she slumped to the floor and sighed heavily. "Penny for your thoughts?" Asked a voice from behind her. She smiled and scooted to turn towards the door. "Hey handsome." He blushed, and handed her the clothes, which she promptly got up to put away. However before she could sink back into the carpet she was greeted by those familiar hands wrapping themselves around her waist. She smiled and turned to face him. "Hi." She gazed into those beautiful golden orbs and lost herself in him.

Inutashio noticed this sudden eagerness every time Izayoi gazed into his eyes. He just looked straight back. _'She's so beautiful, I would be a fool to look away.'_ Izayoi leaned up and kissed him, and he leveled himself down more when he noticed that she was standing on the tips of her toes.

She kissed him with all her heart. It didn't matter where she was, she decided, as long as she was near him, everything would always be alright. Izayoi felt her heart pound against her chest as Inutashio deepened the kiss. She wanted so badly to be his, his forever. _'We can't. Not now, it's too soon.'_ Izayoi thought as she leaned into him. _'Wait, wait. We've got to wait. Your mothers right downstairs, and besides give it time.' _Izayoi's thoughts reassured her. Izayoi broke away and muttered, "We can't." Inutashio looked at her. "Izayoi I wasn't planning on asking you to… well, you know." He replied honestly. "And I don't want to force you either, I would never do anything like that to you." Izayoi smiled and stroked his face with her hand. "Izayoi! Setsuki wants to know where you hid his idol and I need you to help me make up the futon down here." Mrs. Takouyoi called from the base of the stairs. "Alright mom, we'll be down in a second." "Okay, don't forget to bring down some blankets from the front hall closet when you're coming." Her mother reminded her. "Come on." Izayoi said leading him through the upstairs hall and Izayoi grabbed two big blankets out of the closet. She handed one to Inutashio and closed the door. Walking down the stairs Inutashio could already hear Setsuki. "Inutashio! Inutashio where are you?" He yelled. "He's not an animal." Izayoi scoffed at her younger brother. "What?" "You call him as if he's some type of pet. He's a person. Duh!" She sighed flicking her index finger at her brother's head. "I know that!" Setsuki quickly snapped back. Focusing his attention to Inutashio, Izayoi immediately noticed her brother's eyes change from angry to starry eyed. She rolled her eyes and strolled into the family room where her mother was already getting ready to pull out the couch. "Here Izayoi, Inutashio doesn't have time to be doing 'girl' things, he's gonna come outside and play basketball with me!" Setsuki announced tossing the blanket as his sister and dragging Inutashio outside by his hand. Inutashio turned around and mouthed "Help me!" to Izayoi. She just shrugged and broke into a smile.

Izayoi and her mother set up the futon quietly before her mother had to ask a valuable question. "So is he a good kisser?" "Mom!" "What? I have to know okay, a guy that good looking cannot be a bad kisser." Her mom replied trying to defend herself. "I don't believe you. Your acting like some type of hyped up curious school girl." Izayoi saw her mom pout. "I can't help it, I'm curious." Izayoi sighed. "You can't act like you haven't kissed him cause I know you have!" Her mother teased. "Yes, he is." Izayoi mumbled. "What's that? I can't hear you. You'll have to speak louder Izayoi." "Yes he is!" Izayoi replied louder. Her mom giggled. "Hey you should be proud of me! I'm not like those other mothers who would go berserk and force you to concentrate solely on your schoolwork if they ever caught you with a boy. I encourage you to have a love life, and trust you to make your own decisions." Izayoi smiled back, "I'm really lucked out to get a mother like you." "Yup!"

"Wow! You're really tall! How tall are you anyway?" Setsuki asked. "I'm not sure." "Do you drink lots of milk? My mom says if I wanna be really tall and really strong that I've gotta drink lots and lots of milk. It that true? How did you get so tall? Do you like playing basketball? If you don't we can play something else, we don't have to. Inutashio are you even listening to me?" Setsuki demanded. Inutashio looked longingly at the front door. He was listening to Setsuki, and he liked the kid, but he would much rather be spending time with Izayoi, but hey if playing with Izayoi's kid brother got extra brownie points then why not? "Basketballs good. Let's play." Inutashio replied ruffling Setsuki's hair.

Izayoi and her mother had finished making up the futon and Izayoi decided to check and see how Inutashio was handling her younger brother. Expecting the worse, Izayoi was surprised to see Inutashio engaged in a game of basketball with Setsuki. She giggled at the sight. Inutashio was so obviously holding back, allowing Setsuki to beat him, and Setsuki didn't even notice, he was just far too happy that someone was actually playing with him to notice.

Inutashio felt someone watching him. He passed the ball to Setsuki but as he turned around to look Setsuki passed it back to him, hitting his nose. Setsuki gasped and ran over to his idol who had blood coming from him nose. "Are you okay!" Setsuki asked frantically. Afraid that Izayoi would find out and forbid Inutashio from playing with him. "Did you break it?" Izayoi asked from the doorway. Inutashio bent over and moaned. Izayoi rushed over to his side. "Setsuki…never mind." Izayoi was going to scold him but decided against it. "Come on Inutashio, we'll put some ice on that." She guided him inside and sat him down on a chair. Izayoi first grabbed a Kleenex from the counter and wiped away the blood from his nose. Then went to the freezer for a cold pack. "Here you go." Izayoi said pressing the pack gently against his nose. Setsuki stood near the corner of the room looking very, very distressed. Inutashio noticed this out of the corner of his eye. "I'm alright Setsuki, its just a little blood, nothing to worry about." He said smiling. Izayoi continued to press the cold pack on the bridge of him nose. "Setsuki I think you should go to your room for a bit." Izayoi said to her brother. "Okay." He replied quietly. When he was gone Izayoi asked, "Are you alright?" "Yes of course like I said, no big deal. Besides I got distracted." "By what?" Izayoi asked removing the cold pack and feeling the bridge of Inutashio's nose with the tip of her finger. "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Inutashio replied smiling. Izayoi blushed and asked, "Does it hurt." "Not really, but you know what might make it feel better?" What?" He smiled as he leaned forward placing a kiss on her mouth.

She leaned forward, dropping the cold pack on the floor in the process. "If only this was the medicine to heal all life's contusions." She mumbled while placing small kisses on his neck. "Ilove itwhen you do that." Inutashio moaned regarding the trail of kisses Izayoi was making along his neck. Izayoi giggled but didn't stop; she was then only to be interrupted by her mother. "Izayoi, there's someone at the door for you!" Calling from the front door. "I'll be right back." Izayoi said to Inutashio.

Walking to the door Izayoi tried to figure out who it was but the door wasn't open wide enough for her to see. She got to the front door and pulled it open. "Izayoi, baby!"

_**short, short short, I know! sobs I would love 2 have a mom like izayoi's sigh then again she asks a little 2 specific questions…oh well! like it? Don't? Plz tell me! Again I shall try and update soon. JA! **_


	18. Secrets Unveiled

Izayoi froze. _'What is he doing here? How does he even know where I live?' _"Baby, are you alright? A little birdie told me that you're single, available, whatever, again. Is that right?" He asked. "No. That's not correct, you must've been misinformed, Izayoi's not 'available'." Inutashio's voice answered from behind her. " Well, well. Who is this Izayoi? What the hell are you doing in my girls house?" He demanded harshly. "I invited him, this is Inutashio and he's my kare-shi." Izayoi spoke up. _'Never again. I don't want to see him ever again. That was the past, this is now, he's never going to be a part of my life again. _"Makoto, go away." "What?" "You heard me, leave you can just drive back from where you came and stay there, cause I never want to see you again. Makoto was silent but he glared at Inutashio. "Well Makoto, if that's all you wanted, we have to go." Izayoi said pulling Inutashio to her side. "Goodbye." Izayoi finished closing the door in his face and locking it. "Sheesh, that guy gives me the creeps." "Was that him? The guy you told me about earlier." Inutashio asked. "Yes, but as you can see I don't plan on ever seeing him again." "He still has a thing for you." Inutashio noted. "Well I really have a thing for you." Izayoi replied. "That's always good to know." "Hey!" "What is it?" Inutashio asked. "Wanna help me with my math homework?" Izayoi asked. Inutashio groaned. "Pleeease." "I guess so." Izayoi giggled happily and went to get her textbook.

"Mom, It's not fair! Why does Izayoi get to have boys sleep over?" Azumi whined. "Azumi, its only for two weeks." "Two weeks is a long time!" "Isn't it your bed time?" "Mom!"

'_I wonder if he hates me now? Such a cool guy, and I had to mess it up and be a total idiot and almost break his nose. Should I apologize? I should. I should defiantly apologize… Not tonight. I will in the morning.' _Setsuki thought while pacing around his bedroom.

"It's late, I'm gonna get showered and go to bed." Izayoi said stifling a yawn. "When do you want to get showered?" She asked Inutashio before getting up off the living room floor. "In the morning. Is that okay?" "Yup. Goodnight." Izayoi replied leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek before heading upstairs.

Inutashio got up and headed into the family room and sprawled out on the futon. "I'm going to go to bed. Do you need anything?" Mrs. Takouyoi asked startling Inutashio. Inutashio jolted upwards. "I didn't even hear you come in!" She smiled. "Oh to answer your question, no thank you I'm fine." "Okay, the bathrooms down the hall second door to your right, and the kitchens just in the next room if you're hungry or thirsty, goodnight." "Goodnight, and thank you." "Anytime, oh and one last thing. Izayoi will come down numerous times during the night, sometimes to get a drink, or sometimes she's sleepwalking, just try and ignore her." "Uh…o-okay."

Hours passed and Inutashio couldn't get to sleep. It was 1:30 in the morning when he heard the shuffling of feet in the kitchen. Getting up to see who it was Inutashio realized he only had a T-shirt and a pair of boxers on. _'Oh well I'll just take a quick look and then try and get to sleep.' _Inutashio thought.

Sticking his head around the corner it was her, Izayoi. He looked her up and down. Her long legs shown from underneath a very small pair of purple shorts, that had "I Luv Sleep" printed all over them, and a white tank top covered by a very large dark green zip-up sweater.

'_Why can't I sleep? I'm so tired. Same thing every night,' _Izayoi thought while reaching for a jug of orange juice. She blindly went for the cupboard and got a cup out and poured herself a glass. _'May as well try and get some sleep.' _Izayoi thought taking the glass and turning the corner, running right into someone. "Eeek!" "Sshh, Izayoi not so loud." "In-Inutashio?" Izayoi whispered. "Yeah." "What are you doing up?" "…I can't sleep." "Oh…" Izayoi gasped, "I dumped my juice all over your shirt!" "Yeah, kinda." "I'm sorry, here come with me." Izayoi whispered putting her glass on the counter then searching for his hand and taking him into the laundry room and closing the door behind them. "Take off your shirt." "W-what?" "Take off your shirt, I'll put it in to be washed." Izayoi repeated so thankful that the lights were off so Inutashio couldn't see her blushing. "Umm…okay." Izayoi could make out the line of his figure and watched as he awkwardly took off his shirt in the small space. "Where should I put this?" Inutashio asked. "In the sink, right next to you." She took his hand and led him back into the kitchen. "Is your stomach uh…wet?" "No, not anymore." "Is it sticky?" Izayoi asked suppressing the urge to burst into laughter. "What!" "Orange juice is sticky, so I figured that if it was on your stomach, which is where I dumped my juice on you, then your stomach might be sticky." "Why Izayoi, you want to lick it off?" Inutashio teased. _'YES!'_ Izayoi thought. "No." She replied as calmly as she could. "I was just asking incase you wanted my to clean! Not lick, it off." "Hmm, yeah okay."

Izayoi reached around him and tore off a sheet of paper towel, wetting it under the sink, wringing out the excess water and handing it to Inutashio. "By the way you worded things I would've thought you wanted to do it." Inutashio teased wiping all remaining evidence of juice off his stomach. "Do you know where my bag is?" Inutashio asked before Izayoi had a chance to respond to his last comment. "Your bag?" "The duffel bag I brought back with me when we left my house." Inutashio informed. "…Oh yeah that! I don't know where it is. Why do you need it?" Izayoi asked taking the paper towel from him and putting it in the garbage. "So I can put a shirt on." "You look fine without one." Izayoi mumbled to herself taking his hand. "Come on, well look in the hall, but we have to be quiet cause it's really late." Izayoi whispered.

After a failed attempt to locate the bag, Izayoi and Inutashio retreated to the futon. "Now, I'm really not tired." Izayoi whispered laying on her side and resting her head in her hand. "Let's talk." She said suddenly. "About what?" Inutashio asked. "Anything; About you. Tell me something that I don't already know about you. What's your dad like?' Izayoi asked flipping onto her stomach. "My dadhe's alright, I guess. He's nice, but serious. He wants me to do whatever makes me happy. He wants to make sure that I don't make the same mistake twice and…_'Should I tell her? I have to but is now too soon?…_"Izayoi, I have a son."

_**A/N TBC! Tee hee, was that a cliffy? Yes? No? maybe so? Wow that was kinda a quick update… my last 1 was what? Yesterday I think :P if I knew the date I would know when I updated, but I nvr know the date so … its kinda (VERY) short which makes me a little sad but OH WELL! Ding ding ding sesslover u were RIGHT! "heres the treasure chest!" tee hee, yay 4 u figuring out the next chapter BUT: GET OUTTA MY HEAD, no internet mind reading:P tee! Like it or don't plz review. JA!**_


	19. Night Discussion

"Izayoi, I have a son." Inutashio said finally. Izayoi's eyes widened and for a moment she didn't dare breathe. "A son." She repeated quietly. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. "I…I understand completely if your feelings change for me and - -." "They don't." Izayoi said abruptly cutting him off. Izayoi took a deep breath before asking two very important questions. "Where is he, and his mother? What's his name?" "His name is Sesshoumaru, he lives with his mothers parents in the northern part of town. I visit him when I can, and he stays with my dad and me a lot. His mother…died, about a year after Sesshoumaru was born. I was in tenth grade and I took a year and a half off of school to take care of Sesshoumaru, so I'm actually three months way from being twenty, not eighteen." "Well, how does Rikyu know you so well then?" "Rikyu hasn't graduated yet because he failed and had to stay back, that's why he's just about the only person at the school who knows me and knows that I have a child." "Oh…" "Izayoi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sooner. If you want me to leave, I will. If you don't want to be with me, I understand now that you know the truth about me."

Izayoi took a moment to digest what he'd just told her. "I…I want to stay with you, and I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me the truth. I'm sorry to hear about Sesshoumaru's mother. Would it be wrong of me to ask…no, never mind, forget I said anything." "No, please ask me." Izayoi swallowed nervously. "What…what was she like, Sesshoumaru's mother?" "She was very persistent and very determined, she always made sure that she got what she wanted and wasn't afraid to fight to get it. I was in love with her at first; she was very intriguing but after spending close time with her I learned of her devious tendencies, which caused us to drift apart. After we broke up she discovered that she was pregnant so we agreed to remain together for the sake of the baby, and then one-day she went out for a drive and was killed in a head on collision on the highway." "I'm sorry." Izayoi said quietly. Inutashio nodded. Scooting onto her knees Izayoi then asked, "Do you think…I dunno, one time, maybe…I could meet him? Your son, I mean." "Really, you'd want to?" Izayoi nodded. "He's supposed to come and visit me next weekend you could meet him then, if you want." "Sure! Inutashio…" "Yes." "How old is he?" "Three turning four next month." Izayoi smiled and asked, "What's he like?" Inutashio took a moment before answering. "He's…very distant. He loved his mother very much, but sadly the feeling wasn't mutual. She wasn't ready to be a mother, so she took it out on him by ignoring him, never being there and ignoring his needs. He's a very sad, lonely little boy, who doesn't understand why his mother didn't love him." Inutashio replied sadly.

'_What can I say? Is there really nothing I can say or do to make him feel better? That poor little boy. Sesshoumaru wasn't loved by his own mother, and so now he's sad, distant and all alone. What can I say to that?' _Izayoi thought. Inutashio noticed her distress and said, "Hey, don't look so sad. Sesshoumaru knows that I love him, and when I graduate he's going to come live with me so he doesn't have to be so alone. So don't look so depressed okay?" "Are you really going to make sure that he lives with you?" Izayoi asked. "Yes, why?" "Do you promise that Sesshoumaru's going to live with you after you graduate?" Izayoi demanded. "Yes! Why the urgency to know?" Inutashio questioned. "I- I just don't want your son to be alone any longer than he has to. He's been through a lot." "Hmm…What about you?" Inutashio asked. "What do you mean?" "What are you going to go after you graduate? Are you…still going to be with me?" Inutashio asked staring at his hands that were placed in his lap. "The truth is…I never really thought about it. I never want to leave you side. So yes, I hope to still be with you." Izayoi replied smiling sweetly.

Izayoi leaned forward on her knees and tilted Inutashio's head upwards. "Were you…worried?" She asked gazing into his beautiful golden orbs. He nodded slightly and Izayoi smiled again at how incredibly cute he looked when he was embarrassed. She kissed him lightly to try and help to break the tension; it worked. Inutashio slid his hand up the back of her shirt and traced with his finger along her spine. Izayoi closed the distance between the two by wrapping her legs on top of Inutashio's, basically sitting on top of him. She leaned closer and nibbled on his ear and giggled as she watched him shiver in delight. Izayoi ran her dainty fingers over Inutashio's chest and tried very hard not to wince in pain as his hand ran over the bruises made by **'Rikyu's fan club.' **_'Please don't let him notice!' _Izayoi's thoughts pleaded. "Izayoi." Inutashio said breaking away from her neck. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you? You seem to be flinching. Are you uncomfortable? If you want me to stop I will, just tell me." Inutashio said apprehensively beginning to move his hands away. "No, no. It's nothing, I'm fine really." Izayoi said bringing him closer by hugging him. "Are you in pain? Please tell me what happened." Inutashio pleaded. "I'm fine." Izayoi said trying to reassure him, but to no avail. He tentatively lifted the corners of her shirt. Izayoi averted her eyes to the wall, but out of the corner of her eye she watched as Inutashio's mouth dropped seeing the black and blue bruises. He ran his hand, very lightly, over her stomach. "Izayoi, what happened to you? Who did this? Tell me." Inutashio begged tilting her head so she was forced to look into those pleading eyes of his. Izayoi stroked the side of his face. "I'm fine now, please don't worry about it." "Izayoi, you're hurt, that worries me and it involves me, please tell me who did this to you." He whispered in her ear. "It was…**'them.'**" Izayoi said so quietly it was barley audible. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Inutashio asked his breath tickling her ear. "I, I'm not sure. Cause it wouldn't have solved anything if I did." Izayoi whispered back. Inutashio closed his eyes and leaned onto her shoulder. "I don't want you hurt, ever. I'll always do whatever I can to prevent it, _ai shite iru kara_." Izayoi smiled when she heard those words. She leaned down onto the pillows they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. _  
_

**_A/N Oh yeah! Another chapter done and done! so whats gonna happen when the 2 wake up! singing I – am – so – happy! more singing. 2 stories I updated yay yay I feel SO HAPPY! Except 4 the fact that my "father" is a total nutcase & banned me from having friends over 4 oohh the next year or 2. What did I do? I really have no idea, he just finds little small things 2 nit-pick and complain about, he's worse than a hormonal woman :P so my apologies if I don't update quickly after this chapter. Hope u liked! R&R plz! JA!_**

_ai shite iru kara means because I love you. Isn't that SO SWEET! I thought so :P _


	20. Towel Fun

Inutashio's eyes fluttered open after the greatest night of sleep he'd ever had. He had the most phenomenal dream. It was that Izayoi had fallen asleep in his arms and that he had held her close all night. He went to stretch when he felt an arm rested lightly across his chest. He looked down and saw his celestial koi bito sleeping peacefully in his arms. _'So it wasn't a dream.' _He watched her attentively as she subconsciously drew circles along his chest. Inutashio smiled, until he saw a familiar face pop through the door. "INUTASHIO ARE YOU UP?" Setsuki called. Izayoi's eyes shot open and her head snapped towards the door. "I-Izayoi? What are you doing sleeping in Inutashio's bed..?" Izayoi gulped. Inutashio watched as Setsuki's eyes got larger. "YOU TWO WERE… DOING **THAT**…! I'M TELLING MOM!" Setsuki yelled running out of the room. "NO! SETSUKI COME BACK HERE!" Izayoi yelled jumping out of the bed and chasing after him out of the room. Inutashio on the other hand just went upstairs to get showered.

"Setsuki!" Izayoi growled. "What?" He asked meekly. "If you- -." "Hey, hey don't worry your secrets safe with me!" "But we didn't do anything!" Izayoi whined. Setsuki looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?" "What kind of question is that? Besides _you_ are far too young to be, well talking or knowing anything about…**that**." Setsuki continued to stare at her. "WHAT! I'm innocent okay! I didn't do anything last night, and I don't plan to do any of that **stuff** until I get married got it twerp?" Setsuki nodded and said, "No need for name calling you know. I just don't want you to get hurt is all." Izayoi was taken back. She smiled and lightly ruffled his hair. "Nice to know you cared; and do you know where Inutashio's bag is?" "Yeah, it's in my room." Setsuki replied blushing. Izayoi quirked an eyebrow at his response and decided against asking him why it was in there.

Inutashio got out of the shower and reached for a towel under the sink, only to discover that there was nothing but a very, very small hair towel. _'There is no way I'm wearing that.' _He decided to take the very dangerous risk of opening the door just a tiny bit. He stuck only his head out the door and prayed that Setsuki would magically walk by. He waited a minute or two until he heard the sound of someone walking up the stairs. "Setsuki?" He called hopefully. He saw a head swing back. "Inutashio?" "Izayoi." "Yes." They replied in unison. "Izayoi…do you know where I could get a towel?" He listened closely and heard her burst into a fit of giggles. "S- Sure." She replied giggling. He heard her run down the stairs and then back up again. She appeared moments later in front of the bathroom door.

'_Should I tease him? _Izayoi's evil side asked. _'No, no you shouldn't!' _Her innocent side replied. _'Oh but I'll be ever so much fun!' _Izayoi smiled. "Here you go my koinu – Opps!" Izayoi said as she dropped the towel just in front of the door. Not close enough for Inutashio to reach it without stepping out of the bathroom. Izayoi's grin grew wider as she saw his jaw drop. "Uh…" Inutashio stuttered. "Well I've got to get ready for school now, so I'll see you later." Izayoi winked as she started to walk away. "Oh no! Wait, come on Izayoi, don't do this!" "Hurry up koinu or we'll be late for school!" She chirped skittering away into her room.

'_How did I manage to get in this predicament.' _Inutashio thought while closing the bathroom door. He grabbed two of the _very _small towels from under the sink and tried to wrap them both around himself. He took a took a quick peek out the door and prayed to kami that none of Izayoi's family members decided to take a little walk through the halls in the next thirty seconds. Who knew what three women would do to him if they saw his attire? There were of course several options. One: They'd see him and beat him with large wooden sticks for daring to do such an unsightly act. Two: They might scream. Three: They (more Azumi) might jump on me and…let's not get into that. _'Bolt out, bolt in. Bolt out, bolt in.' _Inutashio told himself. One final look and he dodged out scooped up the towel and ran back into the bathroom panting. "Phew." Inutashio dried himself off and wrapped the towel around himself.

Izayoi stepped in her room and set Inutashio's bag (retrieved from Setsuki) on the floor and began searching around her room. _'Where is my textbook? I could've sworn I put it up here last night after Inutashio helped me.' _Behind her bookcase?… Nope. Underneath her bed?… No, not there either. Is it in her closet? _'Yes it must be there.' _Izayoi thought opening her closet door and taking a small step inside.

'_Izayoi said something about having to get my bag from her brother's room, so does that mean that she has in now?' _Inutashio thought while walking through the upstairs hallway. _'I wonder if she's in her room? If she's not then I can just take a quick look and see if my bags in there, then if it is, I can get it and get changed.' _Inutashio concluded reaching Izayoi's bedroom door and opening it slightly. Inutashio didn't see anyone so he took a step forward and saw his duffel bag placed at the end of Izayoi's bed. _'Well, that was easy enough.' _Inutashio thought stepping towards the bag.

'_Did someone just walk by?' _Izayoi thought her head deep under a pile of clothes still searching for her textbook. _'Is it mom? Setsuki? Azumi?…Inutashio? Oh no! I never gave him his bag!' _She thought frantically. Izayoi crawled out of the closet and plowed right into Inutashio. Well, the back of Inutashio's knees causing him to tumble down. "AHH!" They both yelled in unison. "Izayoi! I- I di- - didn't think you were in here!" Inutashio stuttered pulling the towel tighter around his waist. Izayoi blushed furiously at his attire and opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by Inutashio's lips pressed against hers. "Please don't yell at me." Inutashio whispered in her ear as he broke away from the kiss. "Why would I yell at you?" Izayoi asked a little dazed from the kiss. "Umm…" Izayoi blinked. "Is it because you've got nothing but a towel on?" She asked bluntly. "Izayoi! Not so loud, your mother might hear, and then she'd come in, and then she'd think that we're- - " Izayoi silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. She giggled at his worried expression. "Well then maybe you should get dressed instead of standing around like an incomplete Greek statue." Izayoi teased standing up and handing him his bag. "Incomplete Greek statue…" It took a moment before the wheels in Inutashio's head started turning and he understood the innuendo. He shook his head, took the clothes and headed back into the bathroom to get changed for school.

"Izayoi! Inutashio! Hurry up you two or you're going to be late!" Mrs. Takouyoi called from the bottom of the stairs. "Inu- -" Izayoi moaned softly into his shoulder. "We have to go!" Izayoi said trying to make it sound urgent. It was useless, the sweater that had once covered her T-shirt was now on the floor and Inutashio had her pinned against the wall making a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck, but hey, was she gonna complain? "Izayoi! Hurry it up!" Her mother persistently called again. "We- - have - - to…" Izayoi gave in and pressed her lips against Inutashio's. "Izayoi! Don't make me come up there!" At the word of possible intrusion the pair broke apart and headed downstairs.

"You guys!" Mrs. Takouyoi began to scold. "You missed breakfast! Tomorrow morning you are not leaving this house until you eat! Understand?" Izayoi's mother reprimanded waving a finger at the pair for effect. "Okay, okay mom, we will. See you after school!" Izayoi called walking out the front door with Inutashio.

'_Today's the day. Today's the day I'm finally gonna make that little wench pay for choosing him over me. I'll make her come to me. She'll have no choice. Once she finds out the 'real' Inutashio Takashi and the truth about his dirty little past. All his secrets, once she knows all of them, I'll make sure to be there, just so I can see the look on his face when she comes running to me.' _

_**hello! O just so u know: Kami means god, koinu means puppy . and koi bito means lover or sweetheart. Another chapter done tee hee it took me a little longer than I would've liked 2 finished this chapter BUT! I started another fic gulp lil sweatdrop but I can balance! Thank u 2 ALL who reviewed I luv ya I do :P review (again) plz! Its encouraging. Hope u liked- ja! **_


	21. Thinking of You

'_Today's the day. Today's the day I'm finally gonna make that little wench pay for choosing him over me. I'll make her come to me. She'll have no choice. Once she finds out the 'real' Inutashio Takashi and the truth about his dirty little past. All his secrets, once she knows all of them, I'll make sure to be there, just so I can see the look on his face when she comes running to me.' _Rikyu thought while standing outside Sayosai High taking another drag off his cigarette.

Izayoi was happy. No, happy was not the right word. Izayoi was elated, rhapsodic, euphoric; Yup, those were the perfect words to describe the way she was feeling right this moment. She was holding her kare-shi's hand, slightly leaned on his shoulder walking to school. In two days she was going to meet Sesshoumaru, Inutashio's son. She couldn't help it she was excited. She wanted to be a part of Inutashio's life, she wanted to know everything about him. It didn't really bother her that he had a son, it was just…more of a shock, but she was very nervous about meeting Sesshoumaru. Izayoi was worried that his son wouldn't like her, wouldn't approve of her. _'He must be such a lonely little boy.' _Izayoi thought looking up at Inutashio, but she quickly discovered that she would have to find something to distract herself with.

Inutashio was chewing his bottom lip nervously. He was uncertain of what would happen at school today and he didn't want anything to endanger Izayoi or Izayoi's family. He was pleased at how eager she was to meet Sesshoumaru, he just wanted to make sure that Sesshoumaru was okay with it as well.

Izayoi watched as his tongue darted out and slid over his lips in one delicate movement. _'Not good!' _Izayoi thought as she reached into her pockets, searching for something, anything to distract her from jumping on top of Inutashio, ripping off his shirt and making out with him in the street. No her public displays of intimacy had to be G-rated. She pulled out the last remaining mint from a container in her jean pocket and popped it in her mouth.

"Hey got one for me?" Inutashio smiled looking down at her.

"Nope, sorry last one." Izayoi replied holding up the empty container as proof.

"Feel like sharing?" Inutashio asked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Izayoi didn't follow his innuendo until he leaned down, pulling her into a deep kiss. He first brushed his tongue against her lips asking for entrance, then when she accepted his tongue slipped into her moist cavern. An explosion of sensations hit Izayoi's taste buds as his tongue stroked the corners of her mouth.

Inutashio pulled away grinning. Izayoi was dazed until she saw him displaying a mint in between his teeth. "Hey!" she whined, "that was mine."

"Not anymore." Inutashio smirked.

"Will you two cut out widespread amore already?" Azumi yelled from behind them.

"Yeah it's gross!" Setsuki whined.

"You know what's gross? Almost breaking someone's nose." Izayoi responded sardonically.

"I tried to apologize" Setsuki mumbled, "it's not my fault you were sleeping with him."

"Setsuki." Izayoi warned.

"What? Tell me, tell me everything!" Azumi demanded.

"Umm…"

"Setsuki if you--."

"Ignore her little brother, if she threatens to hurt you, I'll protect you. Just tell me what you saw!" Azumi huffed.

"…Well…IzayoiandInutashioweresleepingwitheachotherbuttheyweren'tsleeping, sleepingtogethertheywerejustsleeping." Setsuki stuttered. (Izayoi and Inutashio were sleeping with each other but they weren't sleeping, sleeping together they were just sleeping)

Azumi's eyes widened and her first question was "So are you two going to get married?"

"Maybe, one day." Inutashio smiled as he watched his girlfriend's cheeks turn slightly crimson.

Izayoi could see that, being married to Inutashio. Izayoi, Inutashio and Sesshoumaru…and maybe one or two extra too. Izayoi smiled at the thought of being a mother. Although up until now she hadn't really thought about it. Images of adorable silver haired children filled her head. Now she really wanted to meet Sesshoumaru.

"What are you thinking about?" Inutashio asked disrupting her daydream.

"N-nothing." Izayoi stuttered. _'Being your wife and having kids with you if all.' _Izayoi thought.

Inutashio quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything more.

They both remained blissful in each other's company, until Izayoi heard what sounded like a deep growl rising from Inutashio's chest just as they reached the front of the school. _'He's growling. Is he angry with me?' _Izayoi wondered. "Inutashio, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked following his gaze to the front of the school.

"It was his girlfriend who beat you up right?"

"Yes, but Inutashio don't do anything please. I don't want you to get in trouble." Izayoi pleaded.

"Are you kidding? I have to. If I don't they'll just do it again. If I don't protect the people I love what good of a person am I?"

"The kind of person that listens to his future wife." Izayoi responded.

"Izayoi I--."

"Izayoi, baby, how's life been treating you?" Rikyu asked moving towards Izayoi. He then raised him arm to sling it around Izayoi but Inutashio stopped him before he could touch her.

"What's your problem Tashio? It's not like she belongs to you." Rikyu sneered.

"Actually I do." Izayoi cut in.

"What?" Rikyu and Inutashio asked in unison.

"Well, since that beautiful evening we spent together last night in each others arms, I would say that I now belong to Inutashio. As he also belongs to me now."

Inutashio gave her a worried and confused look but Izayoi smiled reassuringly.

"Isn't that right…baby?" Izayoi asked daintily sliding one hand up his shoulder and the other playing with the belt hooks of his jeans.

"Y-yeah right. Like I'd believe that." Rikyu retorted.

Izayoi gave Inutashio a dreamy look and Inutashio played along by stroking the side of her face gently with his hand and putting his other hand on her waist.

After a minute of two Rikyu scoffed and walked off into the school.

Izayoi giggled once she saw that he was gone. "Aren't I a genius?" she asked.

"I don't even want to know what R-rated thoughts are running through Rikyu's head right now."

"Now why would he think anything dirty?" Izayoi asked teasingly.

Inutashio shook his head, "You don't think he's going to do anything now, do you?" Izayoi asked seriously.

"He'd better not. Izayoi did you mean what you said about you being my wi--."

**BRING BRING**

"Well that's the bell, let's go!" Izayoi said taking Inutashio's hand and pulling him into the school

"Hey! Izayoi's little sister!" Azumi spun around when she heard that voice, that dark, sultry, seductive voice. "Hey Rikyu." Azumi replied nervously playing with the zipper on her binder.

"Now Izayoi's a real beauty but you are fine beyond compare." Rikyu purred stepping towards her and tucking a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Rikyu, glad you finally noticed."

"So what grade are you in?"

Azumi gulped knowing the obvious. Grade nine girls did not have a chance with a twelfth graders. "Tenth." She lied.

So you wanna go out sometime Az--…baby?"

"Sure!" Azumi replied trying as hard as possible to remain calm and cool. "My name's Azumi by the way."

"Whatever you say, Azumi." Rikyu whispered his lips brushing over her ear making her shiver with delight.

"Okay see you later!" Azumi called turning back and practically skipping into school.

_'She looks so beautiful right now. It makes me question whether or not the past little while has been a dream. It just seems so surreal to me.' _Inutashio thought while losing himself staring at Izayoi and the great beauty she possessed. Izayoi sat diagonally in front of him and was unaware of his gazing. _'I wonder is Izayoi meant what she said about me and her…'_ He looked down at his textbook. _'About the future, her being my--.' _

:Achoo: Izayoi sneezed loudly. "Sorry." She mumbled quietly. Izayoi looked back at Inutashio and quirked an eyebrow. 'It wasn't me!' Inutashio mouthed. Izayoi gave him an accusing glance then turned back to her work.

Inutashio did the same but after a few minutes his thought turned back to Izayoi. Living with Izayoi, being with her all the time. Having her so close, everything about her being his. Her scent, her touch all of it. _'Izayoi would you really be mine?' _

:Achoo: Izayoi sneezed again. "Miss Takouyoi, do you need to step outside? Or do you think you can try and control yourself?" their sensei remarked.

"I'm terribly sorry sensei I was just--."

"It's my fault." Inutashio cut in.

"How so?" The stocky sensei questioned running a hand through his greasy brown hair.

"I was…um…"

"Until you can think of an answer you may stand in the hall." Inutashio's sensei ordered pointing towards the door.

Inutashio stood outside in the corridor staring blandly at the posters and advertisements that were strewn upon the wall. _'I hope Izayoi doesn't get in trouble. If she gets in trouble then she'll get angry with me, then Izayoi's mom will get angry with me for Izayoi getting angry with me. Then they won't want me to stay with them anymore. Then Izayoi won't want to see me anymore, then that idiot Rikyu will come in and move in on my territory…Wait a second territory?'_ Sure Inutashio cared about Izayoi very much but she wasn't 'his' she didn't belong to him.

A short while later Izayoi walked out of the class. "What are you doing out here?" Inutashio asked looking at her slightly reddened nose.

"The sensei is convinced that I have hay fever or am coming down with an illness. He wants me to go to the nurses office, but I know that I'm fine." Izayoi replied sniffling.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Inutashio asked raising his hand and placing it on her forehead.

"Thanks for caring about me, but I'm fine. A little bit of sneezing doesn't mean I'm sick."

Inutashio looked at her suspiciously. "So what are you going to do instead of going to the nurses office?"

Izayoi raised her eyebrows seductively. "I think I know something both of us can do together."

"Izayoi, when you said something both of us can do together, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Inutashio said trying to stifle a yawn

"What do you mean? Aren't you having fun?" Izayoi asked handing him another five-pound textbook to lug back to their table.

"Well…no…kinda of…yes." He warily. "What's so appealing to you about the Sengoku Period anyway?"

"It's not necessarily appealing, I just find it very interesting. The struggles Japan went through for unification and final peace Also a time when honor was the most important thing to a man, honor now replaced by pheromone filled males, not caring about tomorrow just getting the most pleasure and satisfaction they can from today."

"Do you think…I'm a pheromone filled teenager?" Inutashio asked blushing remembering all the times when his hands had gotten the better of him. He really hoped she said no.

"No, I don't think you're a pheromone filled teenager, just an incredibly sweet, caring guy who I am lucky enough to be dating and just so happens to look mega, mega sexy with his shirt off." Izayoi replied with a smirk.

Inutashio smiled and really wished his hands weren't filled with books so that he could embrace her, touch her, anything! He desperately wanted to tuck away the stray strand of ebony hair that dangled by the side of her face.

"Inutashio, are you alright? You seem distracted by something?" Izayoi noted.

'_Only by you.' _Inutashio thought shifting the weight of the books in his arms. "No, no it's nothing." He replied.

'_Maybe there's someone else. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore. What streetwalker is in here distracting my man!' _Izayoi thought furiously.

Izayoi's chocolate orbs scanned the room. A pretty dark haired female leaned seductively across the library sign out counter top. She watched as the voluptuous woman eyed Inutashio, looking his form up and down then licking her full red painted lips. She winked and giggled as Inutashio gave her a perturbed look. Izayoi stepped between Inutashio and the flirtatious woman's stares and captured Inutashio's mouth with a not-so-chaste kiss.

Inutashio was unsure of how to deal with Izayoi's sudden eagerness and battle for dominance as her tongue slipped into his. She heard the uncultivated brunette huff and Izayoi focused all attention back to her koi bito. Inutashio tried to balance the burdensome textbooks in his hand, making sure not to drop them on Izayoi's feet and also tried to kiss Izayoi as deeply and as passionately as he could.

Izayoi pulled Inutashio over to a corner bookshelf and pressed her body against him, wanting to feel his warm touch against her skin, but was blocked by three textbooks on the Feudal Era. She broke away from the kiss momentarily to set the books down on the floor before reaching upwards and thrusting her eager tongue was again in his mouth.

'_You need to ask her.' _A voice in the back of Inutashio's head reminded him. _'I know, but do I need to ask her right now!' _His thoughts demanded.

'_Yes now, before you forget.'_

'_How could I forget something as important as--.'_

'_Just ask her already!'_

Inutashio broke away and Izayoi mewed softly at the loss of contact. "Izayoi, I have to ask you if--."

**BRING, BRING**

'_Dammit. That bell is always cutting me off!' _

"Ask me later okay koinu?" Izayoi said sweetly. Inutashio nodded and followed her to their next class.

"Hey there, Azumi baby. Whatcha doing after school?" That glib voice asked from behind her. Azumi was waiting in line to get her lunch when she felt a pair of hands encircle her waist. "Wanna do something?" He asked.

"Hey Rikyu, I'm not sure. I'd have to ask my mom." She replied. _'Oh great Azumi. Ask your mom! He probably thinks you're a total dork now.' _

"That's not a problem. I could always walk you home, then we could always do something afterwards." He whispered in her ear, a shiver travelling up her spine.

"Sounds good. Meet me in front after school." She replied trying to make her voice sound steady but she was losing herself in his touched.

"Alright, can't wait." Rikyu whispered once more before disappearing into the midst of hungry students. _'If you can't get back at him through a direct source, go for the next best thing. This is gonna be so much fun.' _Rikyu smirked to himself.

**A/N** _hello again all! I don't really like this chapter, I mean I like it, it just didn't really turn out the way I wanted it 2, blaaaaaa only 2 reviews 4 the last chapter! C'mon ppl reviews r what I need! Plz plz make me happy! The formula is as follows: _

_Reviews happy tik faster updates! So plz review, but still 4 me right now 32 reviews is a dream come true hope u liked! And rikyu's sadistic little revenge is coming up soon! The wheels r in motion! – ja!_

**Sengoku Period- warring states period a.k.a. feudal** era 


	22. Deaf to Advice, Blind to Deceit

"Inutashio have you seen my sister at all today?" Izayoi asked putting her arms into the sleeves of her black corduroy jacket. It was the end of the day and she was very eager to get home.

"No, why?"

"I just didn't see her at all today like I usually do and I was a little worried." She replied closing her locker door.

"I'm sure she was just preoccupied with something." Inutashio said reassuringly.

"Mom, are you home?" Azumi called steeping inside the front door to her house.

"Azumi? You're certainly home early. Didn't you walk home with Izayoi?" Her mother inquired from the upstairs hallway.

"Um no not today. Is it alright if I have someone over for a few…hours?" Azumi asked slipping off her shoes.

"Sure, I guess that's okay… When are they coming over?"

"Well…they're already here."

"Where's Azumi?" Setsuki demanded the second Izayoi and Inutashio arrived to pick him up after school.

"I'm not sure. Did she mention anything to you about leaving school early?" Izayoi asked ruffling the twelve-year-olds incredibly soft hair.

"How should I know? Half the time she talks its about 'boys or makeup." Setsuki replied dramatically.

"Whose red mustang is that in your driveway?" Inutashio asked disrupting Izayoi's interrogation.

"What do you mean? There shouldn't be any kind of car in the driveway, mom put her car in the garage this morning." Izayoi informed looking up the street to her house.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this.' _Inutashio thought as they walked inside the house.

"…What in the hell!" Izayoi yelled at the display that was going on in front of her. The second she opened the door she was shocked to see Azumi pressed up against Rikyu, stretched up on the tips of her toes, her face was millimeters from capturing his lips.

"I-Izayoi." Azumi stuttered her face turning crimson. "W-what are you doing here?" Azumi asked wiping away a bead of sweat from the side of her face.

"I live here, unlike some people." She replied her eyes ablaze with anger. She grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her up the stairs into her bedroom. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Izayoi demanded.

"Well I was about to share my first kiss with Rikyu when--."

"Rikyu's a snake!" Izayoi spat. "You want to get poisoned?"

"He's a good person!"

"No, no he's not."

"Where do you think you're going?" Inutashio demanded.

"Upstairs to comfort Azumi. Isn't it obvious?" Rikyu asked slyly.

"No, you're not going anywhere alone with Izayoi's little sister." Inutashio growled pulling Rikyu back by his shoulder and pushing him against the wall.

"She's not that little. Well, what about with Izayoi?" Rikyu asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Inutashio tightened his grip on Rikyu's shoulder. It took every bit of control in Inutashio's body not to beat that smug little grin off Rikyu's face.

"What's the matter puppy? Did I hit a nerve?" Rikyu sneered.

"Boys! Break it up! No fighting!" Mrs. Takouyoi called while walking down the stairs. Inutashio removed his grip and took a step back. "Let's have some tea, shall we?" She suggested happily.

"Azumi, you're my only little sister. It's my right to try and protect you from people like Rikyu." Izayoi said calmly.

"I don't need protection from him! You just don't know him. He's a different person when you're not around."

Izayoi raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Azumi has he…no never mind. Azumi I can't say that I understand your decision to be with him, but I won't stand in your way, alright?" She said pulling her sister into a hug.

Azumi nodded and Izayoi continued. "I want you to promise me something okay? If he ever hurts you, in anyway. I want you to tell me right away, understand?"

"Yeah." Azumi replied. _'She's just jealous because now I have a boyfriend who really loves me.' _Azumi thought before storming out of her sister's room and down the stairs to the living room where her mother was serving tea to Rikyu and Inutashio

Izayoi walked down moments later. "Sis…Sis!" A voice whispered from behind the laundry room door.

"Setsuki?"

"Yeah." Setsuki said stepping out of the laundry room.

"What is it?"

"…What's going on? Why is everyone fighting?" Setsuki asked.

Izayoi smiled softly, "I'll tell you when you're older, okay?" She said turning to walk in the living room.

"Promise!" Setsuki called.

"I promise."

"So, you all go to the same school?" Mrs. Takouyoi asked trying to start a conversation that wouldn't cause bickering.

"Yes, unfortunately." Izayoi replied entering the room and talking a seat beside Inutashio who was sitting across the room from Azumi and Rikyu.

"Is there some place we can…be alone?" Rikyu whispered in Azumi's ear.

Azumi shook her head and whispered back, "Not right now."

"So Azumi is your 'friend' staying for dinner?" Mrs. Takouyoi asked.

"I'd love to stay for dinner!" Rikyu exclaimed happily.

"I didn't hear her actually inviting you." Inutashio muttered to himself.

"You know, ever since the fire I've had to live in my car and eat either cafeteria or fast food. It'll be nice to finally eat a good meal." Rikyu sighed.

"Fire? What fire?" Mrs. Takouyoi inquired unknowingly falling right into Rikyu's trap.

"The fire that engulfed my house…and family." Rikyu replied softly.

"Oh that's awful! So you're living in your car? How terrible…How long has it been since the fire?"

"Uh…it happened…last night…"

"Oh…well, why don't you stay here for a night or two until you get things sorted."

"Mom! Are you forgetting that Inutashio's already staying here." Izayoi cut in before any final plans could be arranged.

"I haven't forgotten, don't worry Izayoi we'll get things sorted." Mrs. Takouyoi replied reassuringly.

"I could always sleep in Azumi's…or Izayoi's room." Rikyu suggested.

Everyone, especially Azumi gave Rikyu a look of disgust.

"Just kidding." He said sheepishly, then coughed nervously. "Hee, hee, he was just joking mom." Azumi said trying to clear the look of terror off her mother's face.

"So…all joking aside, where should I sleep?" Rikyu asked giving Mrs. Takouyoi an angelic smile.

"Hmm…You may sleep…where Inutashio _was_ sleeping." Mrs. Takouyoi replied after giving it some thought.

"Mom!" Izayoi cut in abruptly.

"And Inutashio can sleep in Izayoi's room." Her mother finished.

"What?" Azumi yelled. "In the same bed! Mom you're encouraging them to--."

"Azumi, get your mind out of the gutter. Are you forgetting that Izayoi has a pullout bed underneath her mattress? Inutashio may sleep there. Either that, Azumi or he sleeps in your bed while you sleep in Izayoi's room."

Azumi grumbled and stormed off upstairs to her room. Rikyu got up to follow but Inutashio jumped up and pushed him back down.

Izayoi's mother began clearing the dishes off, "Inutashio could you help me in the kitchen?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied following her into the kitchen.

Rikyu saw this as an opportunity so he slid over to Izayoi's couch. "Heyyy baby." He purred his fingers getting ready to slid over her shoulders.

"Rikyu, touch me with those paws and I'll make sure Inutashio breaks them off." She warned.

"Oh, feisty as always." Rikyu taunted putting a hand on her thigh.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Izayoi growled.

"But I want to."

"I have no problem calling Inutashio in here." Izayoi said calmly.

"Whatever." Rikyu grumbled walking back to the couch opposite hers.

"Inutashio I trust you and I need your help." Mrs. Takouyoi started.

"What do you mean." Inutashio asked leaning against the kitchen countertops.

"By allowing you to sleep in my daughters room I am putting a great deal of trust in you. I know…things teenagers do…I just ask you that for right now, you control yourself by making sure that nothing like that happens. I need you to stay close to my girls because honestly…I don't trust that boy, Rikyu, but I won't make decisions for any of my daughters by telling them who they can and cannot see. I hope that if it's ever necessary that you protect them when I can't." Mrs. Takouyoi finished.

"I understand, I'll do whatever I can…and I have to ask you something very important and something that I have been considering lately."

"Alright, go ahead." She urged.

"When the time is right…may I have your permission to…"

"Will you stop staring at me?" Izayoi demanded.

"Why Izayoi? Does it make you feel dirrrrty?" Rikyu purred.

Izayoi scoffed and stared at her hands. "No, I just find it annoying. Why did you lie to my mom?"

"Me? Lie? No, never, you must be mistaken. I never lie." He replied trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Sure." Izayoi replied sarcastically. "So what are you doing here? Is this some sick type of revenge just because I rejected you?"

"What make you think that I care which Takouyoi I screw, as long as I get one of you."

"You bastard!" Izayoi spat. "How dare you say something like that!"

"Why? What can you do to stop what's already started?"

"Do you even know how old she is?" Izayoi demanded harshly.

"She's legal, that's all that matters." Rikyu replied coyly.

"No, no she's not, and if you lay one finger on her I'll--."

"What if she lays some on me baby? I've already got her wrapped around my little finger."

Izayoi's blood boiled at a dangerously high level as she sat there and watched Rikyu examine his fingernails. Every little move he made was meant to aggravate her, and it was working. It took every ounce of control in her body not to jump on him and beat him down to a bloody pulp.

"Really?" Mrs. Takouyoi asked staring at Inutashio in disbelief. Inutashio nodded. "…Do you promise you won't take the one thing that's irreplaceable to her, not until you're both ready?"

"Yes." Inutashio replied honestly.

"Do you promise that no matter what happens between you two, that you will never break her heart?"

"Yes of course I promise."

"Well then, by all means, you have my blessing." Mrs. Takouyoi replied feeling tears of joy beginning to form in the back of her eyes.

"Thank you so much!" Inutashio exclaimed throwing his arms around the older woman. Izayoi's mother smiled and hugged him back.

Mrs. Takouyoi and Inutashio walked back into the tension filled living room. "Well, I'll think I'll go out for a bit." Rikyu announced getting up from the couch and stretching dramatically.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Takouyoi asked.

"Just out for a bit. I'll be back before midnight."

"Midnight…" Mrs. Takouyoi gulped. "What you possibly be doing until midnight?" She muttered to herself. They watched as Rikyu walked towards the front door, slipped on his shoes and walked out. The second Rikyu was out of earshot, Izayoi bombarded her mother with questions.

"Why are you letting him stay here?

Why don't you tell Azumi to open her eyes and realize what a jerk he is?

Can't you tell that he's way too old for her?

What did you have to talk about with Inutashio?"

"Hmm? Dear could you repeat that? Someone was trying to interrogate me." Mrs. Takouyoi replied calmly.

"Mom!"

"That would be my name…. Okay all joking aside, I try and give my girls the freedom to do whatever they choose. Be what they want to be. Do what they feel is right, and be with whomever they choose. If Azumi is going to make a bad decision, I can't force her to change her actions. I can advice her but I am not going to tell her that she cannot be with Rikyu, and even if I did. What would that solve? Nothing. Azumi has to learn that bad there are bad outcomes to bad decisions, and that's all I have to say in the matter."

Mrs. Takouyoi left her bewildered daughter and her boyfriend alone in the living room and went upstairs to see Azumi.

Izayoi grumbled something to herself and Inutashio walked towards the leather couch and sat down beside her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." He whispered soothingly in her ear. He wrapped his arms lightly around her shoulder, his kanojo sighed and leaned her head back onto his chest.

"Azumi? Azumi its mom, can I come in?" Mrs. Takouyoi asked standing outside her daughter's bedroom.

"No." Azumi yelled through the door. Mrs. Takouyoi cautiously opened the door. Azumi was sitting on the edge of her pink bed spread with tears brimming her hazel orbs. "Mom…He said he liked me so why does he keep flirting with 'her.'" She cried throwing herself into her mother's open arms.

"Oh Azu-chan, shush don't worry. Everything will work out." Her mother soothed stroking her hair softly.

"Mom he's the only one I've ever felt this deeply for if he doesn't like me then…then I'll--."

"What makes you think that he wouldn't like you? Besides you have the choice of any guy you want. You're a beautiful girl. Don't be weighted down with the pressure of an older guy okay?"

"…Mom you know he's older than I am?…That doesn't…bother you?" Azumi asked tentatively.

"No, it doesn't necessarily bother me. I just don't want him to take advantage of you because you're young."

"Oh he won't." Azumi cut in. Her mother nodded unsure of what to say next.

"…Well if he's going to make you happy…"

"Mom you're so understanding! Why can't Izayoi think the same way as you?" Azumi exasperated.

"Izayoi cares for you, and is very protective of you. Although her techniques of protection shouldn't necessarily be so verbal."  
_'I wish Izayoi would just leave me alone.' _Azumi thought.

* * *

_A/N: forgive me! Forgive me! I haven't updated in SO long! **tear tear **I was trying to build up a big cliffhanger which I didn't really accomplish in my opinion. Hee hee. Thank You all SO MUCH for your reviews! - ja!_

**sesslover101- **thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter 2

**Astragunner2002**- Kay! Thanks for the review!

**laku-**Yeah they're so kawaii together! huggles plushie thanks for the review

**Alexandra**- yes, bad Azumi, SIT! Thanks for the review

**Zoderella** Thank you! I hope I'm the only one writing about his parents, I wanted the story to be original

**PriestessTaisho**- You were my very first reviewer so I like you lots and lots. Lol. Thanks so much for all your reviews!

**Yami-Yugi-Girl**- Thank you!

**Lita-chan aka Balita- **aww thank you lita! It's so nice of you to offer to get me a slave boy! XD


	23. And So We Meet

Chapter Five: And so we Meet 

"_Wash, wash, wash your hands!  
__Wash them nice and cleeeean  
Wash them on top,  
Wash them on bottom and fingers in betweeeen!"_ Rikyu's drunken voice boomed at two o'clock that morning.

"Inutashio can't you do something with him?" Izayoi pleaded sleepily pulling her pillow over her head trying to drown out Rikyu's voice.

"What do you want me to do?" Inutashio asked sitting up in his bed, which was situated just below Izayoi's.

"I dunno, make him stop singing! And steal that damn spare key from him. I told Azumi yesterday that it was a bad idea to give him one."

"Would throwing him outside suffice?"

"Would you really do that for me?" Izayoi asked happily.

"Of course I would." He replied getting out of bed and walking towards the door to deal with the intoxicated fool.

"Oh thank you! You're too nice." Izayoi said jumping out of bed and throwing her arms around Inutashio. "You might get a reward when you get back." She whispered into his ear enticingly.

Inutashio blushed and opened Izayoi's bedroom door. Mrs. Takouyoi, Setsuki and Azumi where waiting outside in the hallway. Azumi looked very uncomfortable and embarrassed and Izayoi's mother and Setsuki just looked tired.

"Thank you very much Inutashio. We're sorry to keep bothering you like this but—

"It's not hassle Mrs. Takouyoi, besides he was disturbing my sleep as well." Inutashio said making his way down the stairs.

"Yeah! Go Inutashio! Go kick his butt!" Setsuki said getting excited.

"Now, now young man no need for you to get all riled up. It's off to bed now." His mother cut in shooing him off to his room.

"Aww mom! I wanted to watch Inutashio fight!" He whined.  
_"Wash, wash, wash your hands_

_Wash them nice and cleeeean  
Wash them on top,  
Wash them on bottom and fingers in betweeeeen."_ Rikyu's voice continued. Until a 'thunk' followed by a volley of swear words momentarily interrupted his warble.  
_"Washing Hands Song  
Tops and Bottoms, tops and bottoms,  
In between, in betweeeeen!_

_All around your hands, all around your hands_—Oh hey there Inutashio!" Rikyu slurred wobbling towards Inutashio. "You remember that song? We used to sing it -'hic!'- when we were kids."

"This is the second night in a row you want to cut out the drinking for a while?" Inutashio asked calmly.

"Whaa? Never! This is my teenage years! Parrrttty!" Rikyu shouted pumping his fist wildly in the air.

"I think your teenage years ended when you stopped a teenage. Which was about two years ago." Inutashio said steeping towards Rikyu.

"Oh yeah? And what about you Tashio? You're like twenty or whatever. Have a kid and who knows what else. At least I don't have any of that shit." Rikyu mumbled.

"My kid is not shit." Inutashio growled grabbing Rikyu by the collar.

"Pssh, you don't scare me. We both know you can't plant a single finger on me."

"That doesn't mean I can't place my fist in your mouth." Inutashio snapped.

Rikyu rolled his eyes and swatted Inutashio's hand away. "You can't beat me. I'll always win. Don't you remember? I know I do. I wonder what Izayoi would think of you once she sees that you're not the knight in shining armor you've lead her to believe you are." Rikyu said lowering his voice. "If you don't end this little charade with her soon, I might just have to inform her of your past activities."

'_That bastard.' _Inutashio thought. "Goodnight Rikyu." Inutashio said taking the key to the Takouyoi's house out of Rikyu's greasy palm and then leading him to the front door where he threw it open and tossed Rikyu outside.

When Mrs. Takouyoi heard that the situation had been dealt with her and Azumi both retreated back to their rooms for a the few remaining hours of sleep they had left before morning.

Inutashio climbed the stairs to see Izayoi sitting half asleep on the stairs. "Hi." She said sleepily stifling a yawn. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Yes." Inutashio replied leaning down and picking Izayoi up in his arms. Izayoi, who this time expressed no protest snuggled deep into his chest as he carried her back to her room.

* * *

"Izayoi time to get up." A deep voice whispered in her ear early Friday morning. "Izayoi." The voice whispered again. Izayoi shifted in her sleep. The persons breath was really tickling her ear. "Izayoi, come on you need to get up." Izayoi giggled lightly. "Koinu." She whispered.

"Yes." Inutashio replied his face millimeters from hers.

"It's Friday today isn't it?" She asked opening her eyes to be greeted by Inutashio's beautiful golden ones.

"Yes it is."

Izayoi beamed and sat up in bed. "I get to meet him today!" She exclaimed happily.

"Meet who?" Inutashio said teasingly.

"Your son! Your super mega kawaii son!" Izayoi suddenly gasped. "I have to get showered and brush my teeth and make sure my hair is okay. Oh Inutashio do you think he'll like me?" Izayoi asked.

"I can't find any reason why he won't. But give him time. He's very distant and unsure of others."

"Okay I will." Izayoi replied running out of the room to the bathroom.

_'I can't believe how nervous I am! I really hope he likes me!' _Izayoi thought stepping into the shower.

* * *

An hour later Izayoi and Inutashio were walking out to Mrs. Takouyoi's car which had graciously been lent to them as long as they both promised to:

1)Drive carefully, seatbelts on.

2)Agreed to be home in time for dinner.

3)And Izayoi had to tell her mother every last detail about what Sesshoumaru looked like.

The ride in the car felt awkward and uncomfortable. For the most part Izayoi hadn't breathed two words to him in the half and hour they'd already spent in the car together.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Inutashio asked looking over at Izayoi who was wringing her fingers nervously together.

"Sure, of course I do…Unless you don't want me to meet him." Izayoi replied tentatively. _'I'm such an idiot! I pressured him into meeting his son.' _

"No, like I said before it's no big deal." _'She's defiantly having second thoughts.' _

More silence followed until Izayoi couldn't handle it anymore, "Okay on the count of three why don't we both say what we're really feeling. Alright?"

"Umm…"

"You aren't going to chicken out on me, are you? Just tell me what you're thinking.

One…

Two…

Three- I think that I forced you to bring me with you!"

"I don't think you really want to go."

'_Oh he really did say what he was thinking.'_

'_Wow she really said it.'_

"You forced me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to go?"

"I—

"You know what? Never mind. I really want to go. Let's just let go of doubt, okay?" Izayoi said reassuring. Inutashio cupped the side of her face gently while managing to keep his eyes on the road and one hand on the steering wheel.

"Where'd you learn to drive?" Izayoi asked randomly as she watching Inutashio weave out of the way of inexperienced drivers.

"My dad taught me." _'About a week after he bailed me out of jail.' _"…Izayoi there's something very important I have to tell you." Taking his hand from her face and putting it back on the steering wheel.

"Yes. What is it?" She asked giving him a warm smile.

"There's…something, else that I haven' told you." Inutashio started slowly. "You already know about one of the most important things in my life, my son Sesshoumaru, but…there's something else you don't know about me. Something that might ruin your entire perception of me." He said quietly. Inutashio averted his eyes to the road so he didn't have to see her face when he told her. "When I younger, I wasn't the person I am now, I was a lot meaner and more violent and I was completely out of control. I used to think that because I was strong I had to prove it to everyone. Well one day…I-I got into a fight with some other kids who where tired of hearing me boast. There where about five or six guys and I-I…I put them all in the hospital Izayoi. My father had to drag me off of them otherwise I would've killed them, all because they challenged me! I-I was so stupid back then! Rikyu knows all about my past too. My stupid fights made everyone around me suffer and they still are suffering because of how much of a fool I was. My dad can't even look me in the eye anymore he's completely disowned me as his son! All I wanted to do was make him proud of me and I—" Inutashio stopped mid-sentence when Izayoi put her hand at the side of his face.

"I'm certain your father doesn't disown you, he just needs to remember that you still are a great son. He needs to see that you've grown up and that you're taking responsibility for your actions back then. When he gets back you should talk with him, I'm sure he wants to talk to you." Izayoi said softly. "But for today you need to pay attention to your son."

* * *

The rest of the ride there was spent in blissful silence. Inutashio still couldn't comprehend how Izayoi was so understanding and Izayoi couldn't understand how Inutashio could be so hard on himself. Everyone makes mistakes so he was no different. Izayoi could feel her heart start to race as they drove closer to houses and family living areas opposed to the long stretch of highway they she had gotten used to. Inutashio stopped the car in front of a fairly well established apartment building.

"Are you ready?" Inutashio asked unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Yup." Izayoi replied taking a breath. _'More ready that I'll ever be.' _

'_She looks really nervous. Like her life sentence is about to be made.' _Inutashio thought while getting out of the car. "You don't have to do this you know. We can come back another time."

"No, no it's okay I want to do it now." She said giving a weak smile. "Let's go." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Inutashio nodded and linked his fingers through hers.

Inutashio and Izayoi walked up the first two flights of stairs together then Inutashio paused and stopped right outside the door of apartment **B3. **He smiled at Izayoi before knocking on the door.

An elderly woman with short gray hair and a button down purple blouse answered the door with a stiff smile. "Hello Inutashio, as always it's lovely to see you, and who's this that you've brought along with you?" (1)

"Hello my name is Izayoi I am Inutashio's…well I'm his…uh…"

"Izayoi is my kanjo." Inutashio cut in.

"Oh, well that's nice." She turned back and called into the hallway, "Sesshoumaru your father's here to see you!"

Seconds later an enthusiastic little four-year-old came running through the halls, "Dad!" He yelled as threw himself into his father's open arms. Sesshoumaru's guardian walked away and Sesshoumaru mumbled into his father's shirt, "Dad can't I please come live with you I hate it here."

Inutashio sighed, "You know that I want you to live with me as soon as I graduate I promise you that I'll buy a house and there's no question that you'll be living with me."

"Can't I come home with you now?"

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but your grand dad's away, but I have a proposition for you." Inutashio whispered leaning down closely to his sons ear. "When I graduate, would you like to come and live with me?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in excitement, "Really dad, could I?"

"Of course! Would you want to?"

"You bet!" He cried out happily.

Inutashio smiled and then turned his son towards Izayoi. "Sesshoumaru I'd like you to meet someone very important, this is Izayoi she's my _very_ good friend. Izayoi this is my son Sesshoumaru."

Izayoi and Sesshoumaru bowed respectfully at each other before Sesshoumaru asked bluntly, "Do you love her?"

Inutashio's eyes widened slightly before replying honestly to his son, "Yes I do."

Sesshoumaru turned to Izayoi and asked her, "Do you love him?"

Izayoi nodded, and Sesshoumaru bolted from the front door to his room.

Inutashio frowned and looked back at Izayoi. "Come in, I'll be just one moment."

Izayoi nodded and stepped inside the apartment while Inutashio rushed after his son.

"What did you do now?" Sesshoumaru's guardian hissed as Inutashio hurried into Sesshoumaru's room.

Inutashio closed Sesshoumaru's bedroom door behind him and walked towards his son who sat on his bed, his white hair flowing around his shoulders. Sesshoumaru said not daring to look his father in the eye. "She's going to replace me isn't she?"

* * *

**The big long authors note:**

1)Okay I must explain something, you may notice that I didn't have Sesshoumaru's mother's mother introduce herself. I have my reasons first, if I had her tell her name than for some odd reason or another I'd feel obligated to tell the name of Sesshoumaru's mother. I don't know her name and I'd hate to name her something that would displease my readers smile And secondly you also may have noticed she a little unfriendly and hostile towards Izayoi, that's because she's just generally an cold and distant person, which is why she is spouseless.

2)ERM- nooo! You asked the one question I was hoping no one would ask! But first, Ja means see you, in japanese. Now onto your question! I probably should've explained this in the fic but to error is human! Now this is strictly in the fic, it is what my sleep deprived mind made up when I got the idea for the story. Inutashio's family's bloodline is that of a demon, Sesshoumaru's mother's family's bloodline was also that of a demon, so in a sense Izayoi and Inutashio live in an age where demons and humans live together. Full-blooded demons are very rare and most of them are gentle, except for Rikyu. (Yes Rikyu is a full blooded demon, I based his character of Ryukotsei (sp?) But in this fic it's very common for demons and humans to get together in fact most of the children are half-demons but because in THIS fic demon heritage doesn't matter they are all fairly excepted by their peers (which would kinda screw up the whole 'Inuyasha wasn't excepted by neither demons of humans.') I hope this answered your question if not e-mail me again and I shall explain more 'kay thanks for your review

3)Okay so I didn't exactly make Sesshoumaru have this big cold mean exterior but he is FOUR hee hee

4)Kanjo-girlfriend

And to all my other reviews who've been patient with me I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much for **not** sending me hate mail sobs I'm such a loser I haven't updated in so long and this chapters so short! I don't know why but the summer makes my brain stop working. Three or four chapters and I'm pretty sure the fic will be finished. Thanks once again to you all I heart you! - JA!


	24. Promises

**Time Ticks Slowly**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters…wait…who am I again?  
A/N: I realize I made a big mistake the last paragraph, last sentence or two actually of the last chapter. Forgive me, I'm an idiot. I also apologize for the majority or spelling mistakes and grammatical errors in this fic. /sobs/ All I can say in my defense is I hope that my writing has improved, and no one is perfect. I've thought about editing it and then re-posting my earlier chapters, but my final decision is to leave it the way it is. It's not that I'm too lazy to correct my mistakes, I already have in my original copy on my computer, I just feel that…I have no idea what I feel I just know that I don't want to re-post the fic. So thank you to all my readers who ignore my spelling mistakes and have continued to read the story /smile/ Enjoy! **Chapter 24**

Promises

* * *

_Inutashio closed Sesshoumaru's bedroom door behind him and walked towards his son who sat on his bed, his long white hair flowing around his shoulders. "She's going to replace me isn't she?" Sesshoumaru asked not daring to look his father in the eye. "I knew it."

* * *

_

Inutashio momentarily stood still as he felt his heart slowing tearing in two. Love for his son and love for his girlfriend. Inutashio loved them both more than anything in the world and Sesshoumaru needed to learn that now. "You're my son," Inutashio said stepping towards his son. "Do you know what that means? It means that you will always and forever have a place in my heart. You're irreplaceable to me Sesshoumaru." Inutashio said leaning down and pulling his son into his arms.

* * *

"So what did he tell you?" Sesshoumaru's guardian questioned briefly poking her head out of the kitchen. "What lies did he feed you to get you to come her?" The elder woman demanded.

"Nothing. Inutashio didn't lie to me at all. I asked to meet Sesshoumaru." Izayoi replied honestly walking into the kitchen where Sesshoumaru's grandmother was busily putting dishes away.

The older woman scoffed before retorting, "Who in their right mind would want to meet that brat? All he does is whine and sulk about wanting to see his father, and what does his father do for him? Nothing," Sesshoumaru's grandmother spat. "Nothing but cause my daughter and I trouble. If she wasn't already dead, I'm sure she'd have been smart enough to abandon them both. Inutashio and that 'child' are both weak. Who wants to look after a needy child who demands love? Not me that's for sure."

"Excuse me," Izayoi cut in before she could hear anymore of the older woman's nonsense. "but needing and demanding love does not make someone weak."

"Love," Sesshoumaru's grandmother scoffed pacing back and forth. "Are you joking? Love is nothing but a verb."

"No it's not, to love, to be loving. It's so much more than that. It's an ineffable feeling, everyone needs it, everyone wants it, and anyone who says otherwise is simply lying to themselves." Izayoi finished looking up into the cold steel coloured orbs of the elder woman.

"You couldn't pay me any amount to love that child." Sesshoumaru's grandmother seethed not breaking eye contact with the younger woman.

"No. No one should have to be paid to love. Loving him would be a privilege, a privilege you don't have the honor of having." Izayoi replied turning her back on the woman and walking calmly out of the kitchen. Izayoi signed as the elder woman scoffed. _What is with that woman? _Izayoi wondered leaning against the hallway's pale blue wall.

* * *

"Would you like to meet her?" Inutashio asked his son. "Izayoi, I mean."

Sesshoumaru averted his father's gaze and stared down at his socks. "I…I don't know," The four year old replied after some time. "Do you think I should?" Sesshoumaru asked tentatively. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, you've got your father's charm," Inutashio smirked. "And she's come all this way with me to meet you."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru asked excitedly.

"Yup," Inutashio smiled. "In fact, the moment I told Izayoi about you, she was so excited and wanted to meet you as soon as possible."

Sesshoumaru smiled widely, "Dad, can we take her to the park? Please."

"Sure." Inutashio replied getting up off his knees. "Let's go." Inutashio said taking his sons hand.

"Where do you two think you're going with _my _grandson?" Sesshoumaru's grandmother and guardian asked poking her head out of the kitchen after Izayoi and Sesshoumaru had been formally introduced.

"We're just going to the park." Inutashio replied trying to look cheerful in front of his son.

"Well, just be back in time for _Sesshoumaru's _dinner. I presume you two will be gone by then." The elder woman said glaring at Izayoi.

Inutashio nodded then took off out the door with Izayoi and Sesshoumaru.

"Sheesh that woman is scary." Inutashio said suddenly, stepping into the elevator with his son and girlfriend.

"Who, daddy?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Grandma?"

"Uh…n-no I wasn't—"

"It's okay daddy." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I think Grandma's scary too, and at night she turns into a monster."

"A monster," Izayoi repeated. "How so?"

"She puts on this scary green goo on her face and says that it'll help her stay young forever," Sesshoumaru explained as Izayoi tried to stifle her laughter. "But I don't think it's working 'cause her face is _very_ mushy and wrinkly."

Izayoi smiled and asked, "So where's this park we're going to?"

"It's a secret." The four-year-old announced proudly. "Normally other people aren't allowed to come, but daddy seems to really like you a lot so it's okay for you to come." Sesshoumaru smiled, running out of the elevator as soon as the metal doors opened.

"Hey Sesshoumaru wait up!" Inutashio yelled running after the hyper four-year-old. "Don't you want to drive there?" Inutashio asked as Sesshoumaru ran outside the building and past Izayoi's mother's silver SUV.

"No way! Let's run there!" Sesshoumaru yelled back happily.

Inutashio looked around for Izayoi and was pleased to find her running right beside him.

"A little running never hurt anyone, did it?" Izayoi teased beginning to run ahead of Inutashio and gain on the four-year-old.

Sesshoumaru, noticing he had a competitor, began to speed up giggling wildly.

Izayoi smiled until she saw a speeding car that Sesshoumaru was running directly in that path of. "Sesshoumaru, look out!" Izayoi screamed.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Sesshoumaru asked his father for the twenty-sixth time since they'd arrived at the hospital. 

"Izayoi's just sleeping right now." Inutashio replied looking down at his son and drumming his fingers nervously on the navy and black hospital chair arm.

Inutashio didn't honestly know if Izayoi was going to be all right. The doctors said that she had a minor concussion and it'd be best if she was under constant supervision for twenty-four hours prior to her waking up.

The thing was, Izayoi hadn't woken up.

The entire car ride to the hospital Izayoi had been sniffling and mumbling that it was "all his fault" as Izayoi's body lay lifelessly in the passenger seat, but Inutashio took full responsibility.

Inutashio had watched helplessly as his girlfriend ran in front of the speeding car, picked up Sesshoumaru and jumped out of the vehicles path mere seconds before it hit them. Izayoi had shielded Sesshoumaru from the impact of the ground with her whole body therefore hitting her head viciously against the pavement and rendering her unconscious.

The driver of the speeding vehicle drove off as Inutashio raced to his son and girlfriend. Sesshoumaru was cradled tightly to Izayoi's chest small tears forming in his golden orbs and Izayoi lay seemingly lifeless. Inutashio hadn't bothered to tell Sesshoumaru's grandmother where they were going, he'd just picked up Izayoi and driven her to the hospital.

"Mr. Takouyoi I presume?" A short female nurse in a salmon coloured nurse's outfit asked.

"Yes," Inutashio replied not bothering to correct her error. "How's Izayoi?" Inutashio asked getting up out of the rather uncomfortable hospital chair, which he'd been sitting in for the past two hours.

"Your wife is doing fine, although right now, due to her still being unconscious, only members of her immediate family are permitted to visit," the nurse continued checking over her clipboard. "You and your son can see her," the nurse smiled pointing down the hall, "room 224."

Inutashio nodded and took Sesshoumaru by the hand. "Izayoi's going to be sleeping so we need to be extra quiet, okay?" Inutashio whispered to his son just before entering the room.

* * *

_My head is killing me, _Izayoi thought. _Where am I?_ She wondered opening her eyes and looking around to see a white screen surrounding her bed.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" Izayoi managed to call out trying to sit up in bed.

"What is it dear? Do you need something?" A gray haired nurse asked poking her head in the curtain. The elder woman's nurse uniform stained brown with coffee stains along with a nametag that read 'Mika'.

"Where…where's Sesshoumaru?" Izayoi asked, her voice was dry and raspy.

"Your son?" Mika inquired. "Or your husband? Either way the nurse at the desk, what was her name? 'N' something…anyway, she went down a few minutes ago to bring them up here so they should be coming soon."

Izayoi nodded and tried to speak again but was cut off by her coughing.

"Oh you poor dear," Mika said sympathetically, "sit up," she said softly putting a pillow behind Izayoi's back and a straw to Izayoi's lips. "Here you go," Mika smiled kindly. "It's no wonder you're thirsty, you've been asleep for almost two hours."

"Two hours," Izayoi repeated falling back into the pillows.

"Yup, I was in the E.R when that handsome young man carried you in demanding that you receive medical attention, if I recall correctly he had an adorable little boy beside him, sniffling and looking close ever so sad. I felt so bad for—"

"Miss Izayoi!" A childlike voice called forcefully pulling back the curtains.

"Izayoi you're awake!" Inutashio gasped rushing over to Izayoi and pulling her into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much, Izayoi. I'm so sorry it's all my fault. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Inutashio mumbled into Izayoi's long ebony hair. Inutashio pulled away and Izayoi saw Sesshoumaru climb onto the hospital mattress and cling onto her leg tightly. "I'm sorry too, Miss Izayoi. It's my fault that you got hurt, thank you for saving me."

Izayoi smiled at the four-year-old. "It's okay Sesshoumaru, I'm fine now, but saving you comes with a price." Izayoi winked.

"A price?" Sesshoumaru and Inutashio repeated.

"Yes a price, I desire a hug from the charming little man in front of me."

Sesshoumaru smiled, then crawled up the rest of the bed and wrapped his small arms around Izayoi's waist.

Inutashio noticed Izayoi whispering into Sesshoumaru's ear, which caused the four year old to giggle happily, then he turned around to face his father.

"Daddy, you shouldn't look so serious otherwise your face will get stuck like that, and Miss Izayoi wants me to sleep over at her house some time." Sesshoumaru said happily. "Please, can I?"  
Inutashio blinked and immediately tried to wipe the stern expression off his face. "We'll have to see what your grandmother says." Inutashio sighed at the thought of talking to that woman again.

Sesshoumaru's grandmother was generally unpleasant, but when you needed something, she was a nightmare.

"Do we have to ask her?" Sesshoumaru whined.

"Unfortunately," Inutashio muttered.

"So when can I get out of here?" Izayoi asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"As soon as you and your husband sign these," The elder nurse, Mika announced reaching behind Izayoi's head and grabbing a clipboard. "Just standard procedure." Mika said handing Izayoi a pen. "You will watch her for twenty-four hours, won't you?" Mika asked, looking at Inutashio.

"Of course." Inutashio replied looking into the gray haired woman's piercing blue eyes.

"All right, just making sure, she's very vulnerable right now. The medication we gave her will make her very drowsy," Mika informed. "It's a good thing you have such a good husband to take care of you." Mika winked slipping out of the room.

* * *

"When did we get married?" Izayoi whispered as Inutashio placed her lightly in the front seat of her mother's car. Inutashio had insisted on carrying Izayoi to the car and Izayoi couldn't exactly disagree when Sesshoumaru was cheering in the background for his dad to carry her.

"Just over two hours ago." Inutashio replied closing the passenger door and opening the backseat door for his son.

"That's romantic." Izayoi teased when Inutashio slid in the front seat and started the engine.

"Daddy, does Izayoi getting hurt mean we can't go to the park?" Sesshoumaru asked from the backseat.

"No, I'm sorry buddy not today," Inutashio replied much to his son's dismay. "How about just after I graduate high school we—"

"Does 'we' include Izayoi lady?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Of course Izayoi's invited to come," Inutashio smiled. "We'll all go down to Okinawa Bay, does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yeah!" Sesshoumaru replied excitedly. "Do you promise that you'll both go?"

"Yup." Inutashio replied immediately.

"No daddy, you have to say, 'I promise to take Izayoi lady and Sesshoumaru to Okinawa Bay'. "

"I promise to take Izayoi lady and Sesshoumaru to Okinawa Bay." Inutashio repeated.

Sesshoumaru giggled, "Okay, now Izayoi."

"What do I have to say?" Izayoi asked curiously.

"You have to say, 'I promise to come to Okinawa Bay and…" Sesshoumaru paused before leaning forward in his seat and whispering in Izayoi's ear, "…okay?"

"Yup," Izayoi smiled. "I promise to try and abide by all of Sesshoumaru's requests."

"Hey, hey, hey, what was after the 'and'?" Inutashio whined.

"It's a secret." Sesshoumaru announced with pride.

"Feh…Yo! Sesshoumaru lean forward." Inutashio smirked.

Izayoi watched with a smile as Inutashio whispered into his son's ear, Sesshoumaru smiled and giggled happily before he leaned back into his seat.

"Now that, was a secret." Inutashio smirked.

"Boys will be boys." Izayoi smiled looking out the window at the scenery passing by and felt herself drift into a light sleep, but before she could 'drift' too deeply Inutashio leaned over and shook her shoulder gently.

"Sesshoumaru wants a goodbye hug." Inutashio said,smiled as his son leaned into the front seat and hugged Izayoi tightly.

"Come back and visit soon." Sesshoumaru smiled hopping out of the silver SUV.

"You're late." Sesshoumaru's grandmother growled after opening the door to Inutashio holding onto his son's hand.

"I know, I'm sorry. We had an emergency." Inutashio said calmly momentarily slipping into the apartment, just to get out of the hallway.

"An emergency," the gray haired woman repeated. "What kind of 'emergency'?" They elder woman demanded rather harshly.

"Izayoi saved me!" Sesshoumaru announced proudly.

"You let 'some woman', save you?" His grandmother repeated angrily.

"Yup, there was this car coming super fast and Izayoi ran in front of it, scooped me up and jumped for safety!" Sesshoumaru continued excitedly. "Isn't that _so _cool?"

They gray haired woman scoffed and shooed Sesshoumaru to his room. "I suspect this female acquaintance of yours is alive and well?"

"Yes, the medication they gave her at the hospital is making her lethargic so she's waiting in the car." Inutashio explained.

"Hmfh. Only foolish women who get themselves in trouble need medication." Sesshoumaru's grandmother said with disgust.

"She saved Sesshoumaru's life," Inutashio growled trying to keep his temper in check. "Do not speak of her like that."

The elder woman glared, "I think it's best if you say goodbye to your child now." She hissed.

Izayoi waited patiently in the car as Inutashio went inside to drop off Sesshoumaru and smiled at how natural it seemed for Inutashio to hold his son's hand as they crossed the parking lot. Just by the way Sesshoumaru looked at his father you could tell that Sesshoumaru's gaze held a lot of admiration.

Inutashio entering the car and slamming the door closed disrupted Izayoi's pleasant thoughts.

"Bitch." Inutashio growled, starting the SUV, his golden orbs ablaze with anger.

"W-what?" Izayoi stammered noticing Inutashio gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "What's wrong?" Izayoi questioned.

Inutashio took one hand off the steering wheel and rubbed his temple, "It's nothing," He snapped putting his hand back on the wheel. "Just things parents have to deal with, don't concern yourself."

"Oh," Izayoi replied softly as Inutashio pulled out of the apartment complex parking lot and onto the highway.

Inutashio inhaled sharply and slammed on the brakes. Izayoi gasped and threw her arms in front of her face as Inutashio swiftly pulled the car to the side of the road.

"I'm sorry." Inutashio said immediately.

"W-wha…" Izayoi breathed rapidly trying to get over the initial shock of Inutashio's hazardous driving stunt.

"I'm kind of…just…I'm sorry! I was being an ass so I'm sorry." Inutashio said turning in his seat to face Izayoi.

"It's okay." Izayoi replied quietly.

"It's just…I can't stand that woman," Inutashio huffed. "She's not a suitable guardian for my son!"

Izayoi touched Inutashio's shoulder gently, "Don't worry. Soon Sesshoumaru will be living with you, and there won't be any need to see 'her' again." Izayoi said warmly. "You just—"

Before Izayoi could say anything more Inutashio pressed his lips tightly against Izayoi's in a simple and chaste kiss.

Izayoi felt her eyelids grow heave and she felt herself slip forward and lean against Inutashio's shoulder.

"Sleep tight." Inutashio whispered leaning Izayoi's head softly against the passenger seat headrest.

* * *

Izayoi yawned feeling a small ray of sunlight hitting her face and stretched opening her eyes to find herself bundled up in her bed. Izayoi found it very difficult to part with the warmth of her bed sheets but hearing voices downstairs perked her interest and caused her to get out of bed. 

"Are you sure there's nothing I can say or do to convince you to continue your stay?" Izayoi's mother asked as Inutashio stood in the doorway to Takouyoi home holding his black duffel bag tightly in his hands.

"No, thank you very much for everything, but I really can't stay. I don't think it's in any way fair," Inutashio replied swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Please tell Izayoi that I'm very sorry and goodbye."

"Goodbye," Izayoi repeated making her way down the oak stairs in her purple stairs in her purple sleep shorts. "What do you mean goodbye?" The groggy teenager demanded steadying herself on the wall.

"I think it's best if I go Izayoi." Inutashio replied unfazed by her determination.

"Best for who?" Izayoi asked stepping towards the silver haired teen. "I don't think you should go," she said quietly, gazing into Inutashio's golden orbs. "I don't want you to go." Izayoi rested her head lightly on Inutashio's chest

Inutashio averted his girlfriends gaze and noticed Izayoi's mother quietly go upstairs with Setsuki.

"It's already been decided," Inutashio replied trying to shrug off Izayoi's touch. "I'm sorry I've put you through so much."

"No, no, please don't say it." Izayoi whimpered into his chest.

Inutashio inhaled deeply, "Izayoi, I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore."

A heart-wrenching sob escaped Izayoi's lips as she broke away from Inutashio. "I-I…I don't understand…I thought…"Izayoi felt her voice slip away as her eyes filled with tears. "I guess if that's what you want," Izayoi said, her voice barely audible. "I have—"

Before Izayoi could finish her sentence Inutashio pulled her into a tight embrace and brushed his lips against hers, sweeping his tongue across her mouth as he ran his fingers through her ebony hair. Izayoi reluctantly pulled away breathless and with her tears threatening to spill. "I-nutash—"

"Goodbye, Izayoi." Inutashio said sullenly turning and walking away.

Mrs. Takouyoi stood at the entrance to her bedroom and listened sympathetically as her eldest daughter sobbed. She knew the heartache of a breakup. For some reason it just seemed like Inutashio was different. He was different wasn't he?

"Izayoi," Mrs. Takouyoi said softly, wrapping her arms around his daughter's shoulders. "You need to dry your tears, honey."

"Mom, what am I going to do? I don't even know what I _did _do. I can't stop crying. Mom, tell me what I did wrong." Izayoi cried into her hands.

"Izayoi, you love him, correct?" Izayoi's mother asked looking into her daughter's eyes.

"Y-yes." Izayoi replied sniffling.

"Then, get up off the ground," Mrs. Takouyoi instructed, "and go get him."

"B-but mom he—"

"I know, and I also know something you don't know. If you don't go after him right now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

* * *

_She's better off without me. _Inutashio thought trying to reassure himself. He'd put Izayoi through so much already, he didn't want to hurt her any longer. Inutashio remembered the first time they'd kissed. It felt so warm, so full of love. It had been right after Izayoi's visious encounter with Rikyu. Rikyu going after Izayoi was his fault as well. If he hadn't paid so much attention to her than Rikyu wouldn't have noticed her. Everything bad that had every happened to Izayoi since they'd been together was his entire fault. The time when Izayoi got a piece of glass stuck in her foot. That had only happened because she had followed him home. Rikyu's posse of girls beating up Izayoi was his fault because he wasn't there to protect her.

* * *

Izayoi fighting with her sister about Rikyu was his fault too. Izayoi almost…almost being killed by that car when the visited Sesshoumaru. It was all his fault. Inutashio had caused her so much pain, and she'd done absolutely nothing to him. He was selfish, so selfish for wanting Izayoi's love while hurting her so much.

Izayoi ran out the door the moment she thought she understood her mother's statement. Things in life happen, unpredictable things. Some horrible things, and some great things. It's how you react after those horrible things happen that creates change. _If you love him, if you really love him. Go after him and tell him.

* * *

_

TBC!

A/N: Hee hee I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I suck I know. Stupid school, stupid History papers! Forgive me and don't forget to review pretty please!


	25. To my readers:

My darling readers and reviewers,

I sincerely apologize for my extreme lack of updates. I have in no way abandoned the story, in fact the majority of the next chapter is finished. It's just not satisfactory to me. The next chapter shall be the last so I find it necessary to make it as good as I possibly can.

Also school is slowly killing me and I'm drowning in a river or paper and assignments…okay that was a bit over-dramatic. I apologize once again and can hope to finish the story in due time.

So for now, I hate to say it, but the story is on temporart hiatus. /sobs/ I detest that word! Sorry everyone.

Love,

Tiki-chan


End file.
